The Broken Chains Chronicles Part 1: The Legion of Men
by HephaestusSmith
Summary: By the age of two Percy knew something was wrong in his life. It wasn't just beatings and abuse that was of but it was the powers that he seemed to have. But by three when his mother was killed in front of him he knew he reached a turning point. As the gods learn who he is and make him nothing but a slave his hatred grows. Now he has decided it is time for Men to rule, not Gods.
1. Five Months of Freedom

**AN: Here is the first chapter of The Broken Chains Chronicles. Percy will be a lot darker in this story and much more violent, particularly in the beginning. This is rated M for a reason but that won't become evident until later in the story. **

**Also at this point in the story the gods don't know about Jason or Thalia. Anyway enjoy and review.**

* * *

"A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

Immortal soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end Hero's days

Olympus to preserve or raze."

* * *

**Part One**

**Bound**

* * *

_Chiron looked around the shattered remains of the once great city. It had happened little more than eleven years ago and still the world was recovering from the war. A simple prophecy had been made many years ago that foretold the Fall of Olympus. But never could anyone, even Apollo, have predicted how bad things would really be for the world. After all this war didn't just put an end to the major gods but every immortal on earth. There were now only perhaps six immortals left in the world. Chiron, the Fates, a thirteen year old boy, and maybe one other god. However there was no solid evidence saying there was a god still alive out there. Though if there was a god still out there it was hidden well._

_Olympus had created their own destruction. Weapons created so perfectly and seamlessly that all the countries of the world fell to their knees before the new _king_. Originally the leaders served Olympus. Others were meant to hunt down threats to the gods' power, mortal or immortal, and eliminate them. The problem was not all of them served the gods willingly and no amount of memory loss could remove their hatred for the gods, it was only intensified. All the gods achieved was creating monsters that had no conscience, no morals, and no worry for collateral damage. Their creations became known as the Panic-Bringer, the Soul-Breaker, the Flame-Forger, and their leader, the God-Crusher._

_The gods only made things worse when they tried fighting them and soon they began falling one by one. The first to fall were Athena and Artemis, and the last was Zeus and Hades. With every attempt they made to avert their demise they made things worse. By the end of the war half of North America had been destroyed and swallowed by the ocean. Not millions but billions of mortal lives had been lost to the war. All the great technological advances of the twentieth and twenty-first centuries were destroyed. All the great nations of the world fell. But America had been hit the hardest. The Cape of Good Hope became known as Elpis, the largest refuge for survivors along with all the mountainous regions in the world, the Himalayas and Andes chief among them._

_The only remnant of a past filled with gods and demigods was a boy about thirteen years old, too young to remember the horror that had befallen the world. His mother had a twin boy and girl. The girl, Leora, (meaning Light) died in the war. The boy was Maximous, meaning savior_

_Their mother was a great hero fought in the war. His father too had once been a great hero. But the boy, Maximous, looked almost nothing like his father. Perhaps that was a good thing, considering. He was tall with wavy caramel colored hair. His eyes were almond shaped and golden-brown. He had a soft kind gentle face. In fact the only thing that definitely came from his father was his build. He was tall with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He was powerful and strong as well but lacked his father's anger. Chiron only hoped that would continue throughout the boy's life._

_"You can't have meant for thing to end like this," Chiron said to the Fates who stood next to him._

_"No," they said in that always neutral triple voice. "We never expected Zeus to fight the way he did. Things just spiraled out of our control. And the interference of someone more powerful than us didn't help."_

_"Who interfered?" Chiron asked._

_"We don't know."_

_"Were are we?" Maximous, who hadn't been listening, asked suddenly._

_Chiron looked around at the ruins. "The mortals used to call it Washington D.C. It was the capital of this country," Chiron answered_

_"What is that tower thing over there?"_

_"It was called the Washington Monument. It was an obelisk that was about six times as tall as it is now. They built it in memory of the first president of the United States. George Washington. He was a son of Athena."_

_"What about that pile of rubble. What was it?"_

_"The Lincoln Monument. In memory of Abraham Lincoln, the sixteenth president. He led the nation during the Civil War."_

_"What happened to cause all of this? I mean what could start a war like this?" Maximous interjected. "You've never told me, Chiron. Does it have to do with my parents? Are ever going to tell me who they were?"_

_Chiron let out a long sigh. "Yes, it does have to do with your parents. I suppose it is time that you know. You would have to be told sooner or later anyway. Very well._

_"Most people say this started because the God-Crusher was born full of hate but they are wrong. They say the Panic-Bringer was a being spawned of pure evil. That the Soul-Breaker fed on the flesh of unborn children. The Flame-Forger drank lava and was made of Greek Fire. It is said their nectar was the blood of children, that they raped widows, and roasted men alive before eating them. In reality they never did any of that. And in the beginning they were heroes unlike anything the world had ever seen._

_"No, the reason the world is like this today is because Zeus was scared that a child would destroy him. All rulers fear losing power to some extent but in the final years Zeus let that fear consume him and he became crueler than Hades ever thought of being. Say what you will about Hades but he was always fair. This all started twenty-eight years ago because Zeus feared the power held by a little boy."_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Five Months of Freedom**

The branches slapped across his body as he ran. Four hours, that was how long he had been running so far and still he wasn't far enough away. He doubted that he ever would be. Even at three, almost four, years old he knew his memories would haunt him forever. He would always see the blood on his hands, even though the blood never actually touched his hands. Still, he would always have blood their blood on his hands.

She had been the kindest woman there had ever been, he was sure of that. Whenever he had been upset it was her that was the light in the darkness. She would tickle and tease him and in the end he was smiling like nothing ever happened. She loved him unconditionally and never rose her voice. She had always been so patient with him, and so kind. Now Percy would never feel that again.

Percy was an incredibly smart and strong child. He was able to speak clear defined sentenced by age two and she had been trying to teach him to read, despite how the letters kept doing acrobatics every time he looked at them. She always said it came from his father, though she never said who his father was. Now that light was gone and all that was left in the word was darkness.

When Percy was two his mother had married Gabe Ugliono. The first six months of life with Gabe had been wonderful. He brought flowers home for Sally and candy home for Percy every day. He was the type of father any kid would wanted. Granted he smelled terrible but he had been so kind Percy was able to overlook that. Then one night Gabe came home late, drunk. He said he'd been at a friend's house but when Sally asked him about the perfume she could smell on him he slapped her.

Percy just hid that first night, and the second, and third. In that one night Percy's world was turned upside down. Gabe was no longer the awesome stepfather. Gabe became something to fear. But it wasn't until a month later that Gabe hit Percy the first time.

His mother hadn't been home at the time and Gabe told Percy to go get him a drink. Percy didn't understand, he didn't know that what Gabe wanted was a beer not Coke. Gabe was still furious at Percy's "stupidity" though and beat Percy into unconsciousness. Before he blacked out however Percy remembered feeling his jaw and nose breaking.

A few hours later Percy woke in his bedroom. His mother was just getting home from work and Gabe was telling her that Percy had a headache and that he went to his room to take a nap. Percy silently crept out of his room and into the bathroom across the hall. When he got there he stood on a stool look in the mirror. His face was swollen and bruised and he did indeed have a headache.

Some instinct inside him was trigger then and he began splashing water from the facet over his bruised face. It took several minutes but soon he could feel that his wounds had heal like they had never been there. Even the bones were heal, and he had more energy now. That was the first time Percy realized something was wrong in his life.

When he went into the kitchen his mother asked how he was feeling. Over her shoulder Gabe scowled a warning at him. It was all the reminder he needed. Percy said he was fine.

Over the coming months things got worse. Gabe took to using a knife to make long cuts along Percy's arms or back. Percy continued to use the water to heal the wounds once Gabe had finished, but this time the wounds didn't heal quite like they used to. It was slower and some of the cuts few left scars. Gabe quit his job and Percy was treated to daily beatings for things like flinching, looking weird, and being stupid. More of Percy's bones were broken and healed again with water.

But tonight that all came to an end.

Percy was home with only Gabe for company when Gabe ordered Percy to get him a beer. He did as he was told and even opened the can for Gabe in an attempt to keep him happy. Percy was just starting to think it would work and the night would go smoothly. But just as he reached Gabe Percy tripped of one of the empty bottle of alcohol and beer poured down Gabe's leg. As soon as the first drop left the can Percy got ready for the pain that was sure to come. If there was one thing Gabe hated most about Percy it was his habit of spilling beer. Alcohol abuse, he called it.

Gabe shot out of his chair like he just got burned and in one swift motion punched Percy squarely in the nose. A fountain of blood shot from his nose as stars flashed in front of his eyes. There was a ringing in his ears made it almost impossible to hear what Gabe was yelling. The message was still clear however, Percy was in trouble, again. Gabe had his belt out now and a searing pain shot across the side of Percy's face as the belt slapped it across his face. Percy could feel the sting as a welt began to swell up were the belt had hit. Already his right eye had swollen shut.

Soon Percy was pinned to the ground with Gabe's knee planted in Percy's chest to hold him there. Another punch collided with the side of Percy's skull and he felt his jaw break. Next came the chest and the wind was knocked out of him as a couple ribs broke. It was difficult to breath and Percy was getting incredibly dizzy. The stars that flashed in his vision were getting bigger and brighter. Gabe was still yelling but Percy couldn't make out what he was saying. Gabe's knee was still on his chest. Percy's vison started to narrow and fade. That was when Sally walked into the apartment.

She had never actually seen Gabe hitting Percy before now. She had suspected it but she never found any proof, Percy had always used the water to heal his bruises before she got home, and the few scars he had weren't very big. But now, with the proof starring her in the face, something snapped inside her and she lunged at Gabe.

Percy looked on as his mother did something Percy never could have imagined before then. The anger on her face made her look monstrous. Gabe was even caught off guard for a moment. Sally may have taken her beatings from Gabe but she wouldn't stand by while he hurt her son.

Gabe had recovered from his shock now though and pulled his knife out of his pants pocket. Sally and Gabe started to struggle over the knife. Finally after a couple minute Gabe's hand slipped on the knife and Sally managed to get it from him. She drove the knife straight into Gabe's chest. Gabe fell to the ground next to the coffee table. Sally stood there shaking for a moment before she turned and knelt down next to her son.

"Come on sweetie, let's get you to a doctor," She said gently. Percy sat up and to hug his mom. But just as he reached out to her there was a loud bang and something warm splattered on Percy's face. Sally coughed and a small amount of blood sprayed out of her mouth as she looked down at the bullet wound in her chest. The bullet had only just missed Percy's head when it exited. Sally Jackson looked up at her son and said one final word. "Survive."

Sally fell to the floor dead. Percy crawled over to his mom and shook her shoulder. "Mommy?" he mumbled. But she didn't move. Somehow, even though he had never seen death before, Percy knew she would never move again. Something had disappeared inside his mother and it was never coming back. Silent tears began to fall from the eye that wasn't swollen shut as an emotion unlike anything Percy had ever felt before washed over him. It was hate.

Gabe was still gasping and choking on his own blood. In his rage Percy didn't think, he just acted. There was a painful tug in his gut and the walls exploded as the pipes inside them burst and water began to fill the room. It rushed around them like a whirlpool leaving on his mom untouched. The water forced its way into Gabe's lungs and tightened around his throat, strangling and drowning him at the same time that it healed Percy. After a few minutes the water receded and Gabe was left lying dead on the floor as water slowly leaked out of his mouth and the wound in his chest.

Percy's instincts then told him to run, to get as far away from that place as he could. So he ran. How no one noticed a little kid running through the dark streets of Manhattan, right by a police station no less, he would never know.

It was eight hours, though it didn't feel that long to him, before Percy collapsed from exhaustion. Perhaps it was his weird water thing that gave him energy from the rain to make it this far, but it didn't matter. He still wasn't' far enough away but he didn't have the energy to go any farther. He just had time to register that he was in the middle of a forest next to a small pond before he passed out.

* * *

Poseidon was furious. And the sea raged with him. He held it back because it would draw to much attention. Still the sea wanted to rip apart the land, the earth wanted to shake and crack, the storms wanted to destroy the world above.

The filthy mortal had killed Sally. If it weren't for the risk of exposing Percy's existence Poseidon would have asked his brother to make sure the man had his own special punishment in Hades' little playground. And what was more he couldn't find Percy. His son was in danger now. His powers had already started to manifest themselves, far earlier than they should have. He was powerful too. More powerful than any Son of Poseidon had ever been.

Percy was his Heracles. His favorite and greatest child. His actions would be remembered for millennia, Poseidon had already figured that out. He couldn't ask Triton to help him look, he would tell Zeus and Zeus would try and kill his son because of the pact. Hades would do worse than that. After all he was the only one to break the pact in fifty years.

No he needed someone who was unquestionably loyal to him and him alone. That left only a few of his Cyclopes children. So he would have them look. They should be able to fallow the boy's sent and keep him safe. The ancient laws wouldn't allow him to do much else. Hopefully this would do for now.

* * *

Percy woke two days later. His body was sore and his mouth dry as sandpaper. Even with that there wasn't a moment when he had to think to remember what had happened. No that was branded into his mind forever. He decided then that whatever god or gods ruled this world, it there were any at all, were useless. How could the let something like this happen? What had he done to deserve this? What had his mother ever done wrong that warranted that kind of treatment?

Someone like Gabe getting this treatment he could understand but not his mother or him. There was no doubt in his mind that Gabe deserved to die. It was just something Percy never thought would happen. Something was very wrong with Percy Jackson's life. There always had been but now it was seriously messed up.

His mother's last word rang in his ears. _Survive_. Well he would try to do that at least.

Percy crawled over to the pond and took a long drink. It was only part way through that he noticed how dirty the water was. He drew back instantly. But the water hadn't tasted nasty. No quite the opposite. It taste fresher and cleaner than anything else Percy ever had. Tentatively Percy stuck his finger in the water and an area ten inches wide cleared of scum and algae and everything else. It became pure. And there was something else to. He felt stronger, more relaxed touching the water. It was almost like his mother was reaching out to him and showing his how to survive.

The next thing Percy needed was food. That however proved to be more difficult and by the end of that day he still hadn't managed to find any. Percy lay curled in the roots of a tree that night, starving. There had to be food out there. Percy just didn't know how to find it. Part way through the night he gave up on sleep and went looking for food once more. After a while he came to a river. Percy stood at the bank for a long time and suddenly something jumped out of the water. Fish!

Now if only he had a way to catch them. Without thinking Percy began to wade out into the water. The rivers current didn't seem to affect him and the fish gathered around him as if they were fighting over him, as if he were their king. Percy stuck his hand into the water and a large four pound trout swam to his hand. The fish waited and when Percy clamped his hand down on it the fish stayed calm. Even when he had pulled it from the water it didn't fight, like it was like it sacrificing itself to him.

That night Percy at the fish raw before finding a nice little spot along the river to sleep.

* * *

The next two and a half weeks passed in a blur. Percy had grown accustom to sleeping on the ground and never went far from the river. He had everything he needed here. His entire life was driven toward one thing now, survival, and the river always seemed to supply his needs.

Three days ago he found and old abandoned shack along the bank. Inside he found some weapons that were made out of some strange metal. Now he had tools, and survival was becoming easier. He found that by striking one of the weapons against a rock he could create fire and cook the fish. There was still plenty of difficulties though.

For example one night as he was getting ready to go to sleep he saw something move in the darkness. Percy froze staring at the man like shape. Except this man was huge. Far bigger than anyone Percy had seen before. The shape moved closer and its face was lit by the fire. It was normal in every way, except for the single blue eye in the middle of its forehead. Percy screamed and ran as fast as he could in the other direction. He even crossed to the other side of the river. Percy didn't sleep at all that night and kept seeing shapes moving off in the distance. That was the night he found the old shed.

After that Percy started hearing noise at night. There were always growls in the distance and on occasion the sound of different creatures fighting. He didn't sleep much though nights either.

Tonight was one of those nights, except something got closer this time.

He was walking along the river bank when he heard a deep, bone chilling growl. There was a sharp bitter smell in the air, like sulfur. Percy slowly turn his head to the side and saw a set of bright glowing red eyes. A black mastiff the size of a Jeep stepped out of the bushes. The monster stared at Percy hungrily.

Percy stood frozen in place. He didn't know what to do. The monster's eyes moved behind him and Percy glanced over his shoulder to see a wolf stalking behind him. Before Percy could react the monstrous dog leapt over Percy and began to fight with the wolf. The yelps echoed through the forest as the dirt around them was torn apart. Finally there was a sharp crack and the wolf fell limply to the ground were it turned to golden dust.

The mastiff let out a small whimper as it shuffled through the dust looking for something. When it gave up it turned its head back to Percy. "Good doggy?" Percy mumbled hopefully. The dog growled threateningly in response. Percy gulp as the dog stalked forward, though now that he looked closer it wasn't a dog at all. Its paws and head were too big, its ears to small and its legs to short. It was a puppy. The puppy of some twisted demonic dog but a puppy no the less. Somehow this made Percy less afraid.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Percy said.

The puppy growled.

"I can get you food if you let me."

Growl.

_What the heck, _Percy though and he held out his hand. A trout from the river jumped out of the water and into his hand. That was the wrong thing to do though as the beast leapt at Percy. Instinctively he through the fish into the air. The puppy caught it and swallowed it whole. Then started to glare at Percy once more. Twelve times Percy did this before the monster was full and seem content to creep forward and sniff at Percy.

Percy wearily held out his hand for the puppy to smell. "Good boy," Percy began but was interrupted by a growl. "Girl?" The puppy seemed more content. "Good girl," he said as he cautiously began to scratch her head. Slowly she came closer and started pressing up against him. Soon after that he found himself trying to think of a name for her. Bessie wouldn't do, she wasn't a cow after all. Blackjack wouldn't work either, he had always hated it when Gabe played that game anyway. Leary sounded good and so it was decided.

"What do you think of the name Mrs. O'Leary girl," Percy said. After all it was an intimidating name to a little kid. Mrs. O'Leary pushed up against him. "Yeah I like it too," Percy whispered.

* * *

Mrs. O'Leary turned out to be the best thing that could have happened to him at this point. Several more times over the next few weeks they were attacked by some monster or another. There was a snake lady with serpent tails for legs, another dogs like Mrs. O'Leary, and even a strange half chicken half horse thing. Each time the monsters came though Mrs. O'Leary protected him. She had grown as well and was now as tall as a full sized pickup truck.

They had started to move across the country side. They only stopped to hunt, fish, eat, or sleep. Occasionally they would find a small town where Percy would sneak in and steel some cloths before they moved on. It was an oddly peaceful life that Percy led since leaving his home nearly three months ago. So much had changed it was hard to believe.

Percy found that he really enjoyed swimming. He swam in nearly every river or lake they passed. But the weather was getting colder now and he knew that there would be snow soon. The idea of snow didn't bother him to much though what did was the idea living through his first Christmas without his mom.

Percy's travels lead him further north. In fact he went so far north that the trees became almost nonexistent and the only wildlife that remained was the reindeer, polar bears, moose, and a few wolves. These wolves however didn't turn to dust when you killed them. And it was in this secluded part of the, though Percy did not know it at the time, Canadian wilderness that they settled. They found one of the few patches of trees with a small clearing and made camp.

In the last town they passed Percy had stolen a winter coat and a sleeping bag. They were his only two comforts, beside Mrs. O'Leary who had taken to sleeping curled up around him at night. She was incredibly warm, which so that helped now that the weather was getting colder. Not only that but she was great when it came to hunting. Which was good because he couldn't draw the bows he found let alone shoot them.

In fact even with the daggers he found he wasn't much use. All he really used them for was cutting of meat for himself to eat. Mrs. O'Leary always at the most of what they caught but even at that some days neither of them ate. The streams didn't hold many fish and what fish were there were small. The reindeer had become their main source of food.

Even with those hardships though Percy still liked it here. It was quiet and peaceful. There was a different kind of order here that what he had seen in New York. Here Mother Nature ruled, not man. At night the he and Mrs. O'Leary would sit for hour staring up at the star or watching the Northern Lights dance through the sky. There were so many stars here it was unbelievable. There were no cites or towns for miles and therefore no lights to hide the sky at night. It was impossible to pick out the few constellations his mother taught him. And soon Percy started to feel at home her in the wilds. His little grove of trees was a sanctuary where he didn't have to remember his mother or Gabe. He could pretend that this was the way things had always been. Just him and Mrs. O'Leary living out here with nothing but themselves.

Then _they _came.

* * *

It had been five months since Percy left New York. It was the middle of December, though he didn't know it. The snow had come a long time ago and Percy found that a small ice cave stayed incredibly worm. Granted it was really all that small. It couldn't be in order for Mrs. O'Leary to fit inside. His dog was now the size of a dump truck. She was still gangly and thin looking but she was starting to fill out and look like a real dog now. And she would block the entrance to keep the heat in when they slept at night.

Not that night and day meant much. They were so far north that most of the time there was no sunlight at all.

The day started like any other. Percy woke curled up in Mrs. O'Leary's fur with her tail draped over him like a second blanket on top of his sleeping bag. He stretched and yawed and Mrs. O'Leary began to stir. Before long they were both fully awake and outside their shelter. Percy climbed on top of Mrs. O'Leary and together they made the trek to the closest stream. Once they got there Percy jumped down and Mrs. O'Leary took up watch next to the shore.

The stream may have been freezing to most but the water always felt warm and refreshing to Percy. So he stripped down and washed what dirt and grime away that he could. When he was done he stepped out of the stream, totally dry, and got dressed. He should have realized something was up then. Mrs. O'Leary seemed anxious but he figured it was just another storm coming and that he should get some food together that would last for a couple days, just in case.

They walked down the stream for a couple miles as Mrs. O'Leary occasionally growled. Percy would just shush her and keep going. After a while they found a river with some decent sized fish in it. Percy waded out in the water and was just about to pull a nice trout out of the water when he heard something shish through the air. There was a sharp pain along is right upper arm and his skin suddenly felt hot. Percy stumbled back out of the water as he turned and saw the gleaming silver arrow sticking into the ground.

Mrs. O'Leary was barking and growling like crazy and the second Percy grabbed a handful of hair she was running at top speed. Percy managed to crawl up onto her back where he took a closer look at his wound. It was deep, almost half way to the bone and bleeding heavily. Instinctively Percy held his other hand over the cut and tried to slow the bleeding.

He could catch glimpses of silver through around them no but they were moving too fast for him to make out much more. Suddenly Mrs. O'Leary yelped and her gate faltered before she put on a huge burst of speed and managed to out run their attacks. It was short lived however as Percy was having trouble holding on and his head was spinning. Suddenly he hit the ground hard.

Seconds later he felt Mrs. O'Leary nuzzling him with her nose. But Percy knew what was going on. Whatever was attacking them was after her specificly. And she wouldn't escape if she was worrying about him.

"Go," Percy crocked. Mrs. O'Leary just whined.

"Go!" he said more forcefully. Still she stayed. Percy pulled out his dagger. He could hear them getting closer now.

"GO!" he screamed at her and he through the knife. She jumped out of the way and started to back up. "Run you stupid thing," Percy pleaded on final time. With one final whimper his only friend turned and ran into the distance.

Percy pushed himself up in time for the girls catch up. No more had Percy gotten to his feet before on of the girls rushed forward. He thought for a second they were going to help him. Instead she slapped him with enough force to rival Gabe. "Where did the beast go, _boy,_" she barked. The way she said boy made it sound like the greatest insult she could think of.

"Phoebe that is enough," said one of the other girls. She looked about sixteen, with dark hair and a silver circlet around her head.

"But Zoe…" Phoebe said.

"I said enough. We will let Lady Artemis deal with _it_."

Just then a girl with auburn hair caught up to them. Immediately everyone but Percy bowed in respect to her. The girl immediately walked up to him and glared down at him like he was a piece of scum.

"Why have you interfered with my hunt boy," she said. And there it was again the insult in the way they said boy.

When he didn't answer right away the first girl, Phoebe, slapped him once more. "Answer Lady Artemis' question," she ordered.

"I…" he began but his head spun and he was unable to finish the sentence.

"How did he get injured? Was it the hellhound?" Lady Artemis asked.

"No," Zoe answer. "We decided to let Kim take the shot. It would have been a fine first kill after all. However she missed and the arrow nicked the boy."

Artemis nodded then looked back down at him, only this time she really looked. His hair was black and seemed to ripple like waves in the light wind. His skin was also nicely tanned, despite how far north they were. And his eyes. Artemis froze.

_No_, she thought, _it is not possible. The pact has been broken. _They all though Zeus would be the one to break the pact first but here was proof otherwise. Because she knew who this boy was, or at least who his father was. She had seen those exact same eyes hundreds of times at council meetings. In fact it wasn't just the eyes everything about this boy screamed his father.

"Lady Artemis?" Zoe said with an edge of worry in her voice.

"You will set up camp here," Artemis said distractedly. "You will not move on until I return. You will not leave camp. And you will all listen to Zoe. I have business on Olympus."

"My Lady," Zoe started.

"Enough," Artemis snapped. She was agitated. This was not good. This boy had to be taken care of. The threat of the prophecy was too great. The problem was Poseidon. He was fiercely protective of his children. In fact on twice had the other god messed with his children. Once when Apollo had tricked Artemis into shooting Orion, and the second time when Athena had messed with Theseus.

Both times Poseidon's rage had threated to destroy part of their realms. Volcanos would erupt, earthquakes would level cities, tsunamis would swallow islands, and storms would decimate the coastal regions. And now Artemis would no doubt be on the receiving end of that anger once more. And she doubted Poseidon would be as forgiving this time.

Still the pact had been broken and it was her responsibility to report this to Zeus. It was going to be a long next couple of days that was for sure. Artemis looked up at the sky and whistled. Soon her chariot landed in front of her.

She grabbed a barely conscious Percy by the scruff and loaded him into her chariot. In a few minutes they would be on Olympus and the boy would face whatever punishment Zeus decided on.


	2. Slave of The Hunters

**AN: Sorry for the long time between updates but here is the second chapter. But I should have chapter 3 up by the end of the weekend. Any way enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

"A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

Immortal soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end Hero's days

Olympus to preserve or raze."

* * *

**Part 1**

**Bound**

* * *

_"What was that pact you mentioned?" Maximous asked._

_"Back in the 1940's the Big Three Gods, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, where given a prophecy. The prophecy predicted the possible downfall of Olympus and the ending of the Age of the Gods. Now their children were already fighting a war that was, at the time, the bloodiest in history. With the addition of this prophecy that predicted one of their children could destroying them, just as they had their father, they decided to never have mortal children again._

_"The all stayed true to their vows for a few decades. Then Zeus slipped up. He had not one but two children with a mortal woman. Then, about the same time that Zeus slipped the second time, Poseidon fell for another mortal. Zeus kept his children hidden for a time however and Poseidon was the one thought to have broken the vow first."_

_"So this Percy Jackson, was he the one who stopped all this?" Maximous asked._

_"No," The Fates joined in._

_"Was he my father?" Maximous pushed._

_"Maximous," Chiron said choosing his words carefully. "Your father was a great man. Your mother was an incredible woman. Remember that. But yes, Perseus Jackson was your father."_

_"Who was my mother?"_

_"We will get there child. The full story of who you are is long. You must be patient so you can understand everything. Okay?"_

_Maximous thought for a long time then nodded. "Good," Chiron said before continuing. "Now Artemis was the first to discover Poseidon's… mistake and took Percy to Olympus for a trial."_

_"But he was just a kid. He didn't do anything wrong. Why was he put on trial? Poseidon was the one who broke his vow."_

_"Yes but the gods worked a little unjustly at times."_

_"It is the reason we made the decision to remove them from power when we were first born," The Fates added. "Good though they may have been they were petty, jealous, spiteful little children. But we also knew it would take someone truly exceptional to defeat them. We thought Gaea could do it with her giants, but they failed. We thought Typhon could do it but he failed. Finally we decided we needed a hero unlike any other. We spun the string carefully. We need a hero that returned to the world not just twice but three times after their death. The one who could kill the gods had to be willing to leave the Isle of the Blessed after they had achieved it."_

_"Three heroic lives followed by a forth," Maximous said. "No wonder it took thousands of years for you to accomplish."_

_"Yes indeed. But we also wanted his allies to be exceptional as well and the Panic-Bringer, Soul-Breaker, Flame-Forger, and even the Hero were all on their third lives. As for your father, the soul that would destroy the gods was originally Odysseus. After that he was Alexander the Great. Then the third time he was Robert E. Lee."_

_"You mean the Southern Civil War general?" Maximous asked._

_"Yes," The Fates replied._

_"But he fought for slavery," Maximous said._

_"No," The Fates corrected. "He tried to stay out of the war but got talked into fighting. He fought for the South, not because of slavery or states' rights but, for his family. He was loyal to his state and family. Both had left the union and he only fought to protect those he cared for."_

_"Yes well let's continue," Chiron interrupted as he saw another volley of questions forming in Maximous' mind._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Slave of the Hunters**

Artemis sent word ahead for the gods to be gathered. It would only take a few minutes for her and the boy to reach Olympus and by then all of the gods would be gathered. If Artemis was honest with herself she was scared. She knew what the prophecy said about a child of the Big Three. The idea of what this boy could do sent chills down her spine, and by the time she arrived on Mount Olympus the boy had lost consciousness from blood loss.

Artemis arrived in the courtyard in front of the throne room and ran inside dragging the boy's limp body behind her. The other Olympians, plus Hades, at her request, were already there and crowded around the hearth.

"Artemis," Athena said, "Why have you summoned us here?"

Artemis noticed how Poseidon's eyes zeroed in on to the boy almost immediately.

"Yes," Hades growled, furious as ever. "What makes you think you can summon us like this?"

"Poseidon has broken the Pact," and with that response she tossed the boy at his father's feet. As she suspected her simple response threw the room into chaos.

Hades' rage suddenly reached new heights and all the gods stepped back. Athena looked like different possibilities were running through her mind. Hermes jaw dropped as Apollo held out his had like he was waiting for payment. Ares grinned manically and Aphrodite gasped. Hephaestus didn't seem too concerned as he continued to tinker with some gadget he brought from his workshop. Though he did tense slightly. Hestia looked sad. Thunder boomed overhead. Demeter looked mildly concerned. Hera and Dionysus alone looked truly unaffected.

Poseidon gently caught his son before he could hit the ground and examined him. He was the first to speak. "You shot him," he said coldly.

"So you don't deny it!" Hades roared.

Poseidon ignored his brother as he ordered Apollo over to heal the boy.

"We should destroy him immediately," Zeus commanded.

"YOU WILL NOT!" Poseidon bellowed. The sea god's rage was greater than anything they had ever seen from him. The whole of Olympus shock with his voice as dust fell from the high ceiling. Now the gods took a step away from Poseidon, all except Hades and Zeus at least.

"Much as I hate to say this, Zeus is right. That boy must die before he has the chance kill us all," Hades said.

"If you so much as touch my sun _I_ will tear down Olympus myself!" Poseidon roar, the ground beneath them shook slightly as if to prove his point. Poseidon my not be as powerful as Zeus, but, when he was angry, nothing could hold him back for very long. There was no doubt in any of their minds that he could follow through with his threat if they gave him the reason.

"Calm down Poseidon," Athena said, "You know what the prophecy says. It would be wise to end the boy's life now while he is innocent than later when he has destroyed us or suffered through the life of a demigod."

"Hold your tongue feather brains," Poseidon growled. "I will not have my son, who has committed no crime against us or any other, killed because of what he may do. Who is to say that he won't follow the other path and save us?"

"Oh please," Dionysus said, "we all know your children are unstable. And that is coming from the god of madness. More of them have challenged us that either Zeus or Hades' children. I mean I can count on one hand the number of times one of you children has _actually_ been good. At least Father's children have always been loyal to Olympus, whatever else they may have done. And Hades children have always ignored us."

"Keep your personal feeling to yourself drunk," Poseidon growl. Dionysus flushed and took a step forward, he hated it when people called him that.

"Be reasonable brother," Hera said calmly. "This child may one day grow to destroy us. For the good of the people under our care we must do something. _Swallowed by Sea Olympus is reaped_. The Fates themselves gave those words to the oracle."

"Yes and it is only a partial prophecy, not even a full two lines. For all we know it could refer to something else entirely. If we try to do something to him now it could be the very thing that causes our doom," Poseidon said triumphantly.

"Exactly, it was only a partial, but is it wise to allow this boy to grow and become that threat." Athena said. "Despite that we know one of you three's children will destroy the world. Now you have slipped. We must eliminate the threat now before it can destroy us. It would be wise to simply kill him. A corpse can't kill you."

"You are arguing possibilities. Punishment can't be delved out based on who someone might do," Poseidon snapped. It was odd to hear him talking so reasonably.

"But it is that exact scenario that we must prevent from becoming a possibility," Hera argued.

The gods seemed to take it as the signal to attack, just as Percy regained consciousness. The only ones who didn't attack were Hephaestus, Hermes, Apollo, Hestia, Aphrodite, Hera and Demeter, though most of them were never really fighters to begin with.

Before any of the gods could reach them however Poseidon took out his Trident and slammed it into the floor of the throne room in front of his son.

Cracks shot out from the base of the trident and up the walls of the throne room. Pieces of marble fell from the ceiling. Some of the columns collapsed. They could hear the buildings outside caving in. All the gods except for Zeus fell to the ground, and Zeus only avoided that by rising a few inches into the air to avoid the shaking ground. A storm was raging outside, fueled by Zeus and Poseidon's anger.

Percy let out a scream of fear and instantly the storm died down as Poseidon turned to his son. In on swift motion he lifted his son into his arm gently said, "Shhh, my son. You are safe with me. No one will hurt you. I won't allow it."

Percy wasn't calm however and he struggled to get free. "My father is dead," Percy snapped. "He was lost at sea before I was even born!"

The Gods looked stunned at how well formed the sentence was for a child of Percy's age.

"Yes," Poseidon said, "Lost at sea is an accurate description. But you see son I am God of the Sea. That is why water heals you and does you bidding. Just like it does me."

Percy stopped struggling. "Y…You can control the water?"

"Yes and you will be able to as well, in time," Poseidon said. All the god stood frozen in place as they watched the conversation before them. Percy look slightly uncomfortable at his father's words however. Poseidon seemed to notice this and asked, "Have you already controlled water?"

Percy nodded and whispered, "Once."

"What happened?" Athena asked suddenly, curiosity getting the better of her. Poseidon glared at her but she ignored him. "Why did you control the water?"

"I…uh…it was an accident," Percy said guiltily.

"What did you do boy?" Zeus snapped.

"Zeus," Poseidon growled in warning. Percy was shaking in his father's arms. He was no bigger than an infant to the fifteen foot tall god. "What happened to you son?" Poseidon asked kindly.

Percy swallow and slowly began to tell them all about Gabe. How he was kind in the beginning but turned evil and began beating Percy and his mother. Apollo could see the damage that had been done to his body and the other gods saw him turn slightly green.

It took Percy almost two hours to tell the gods what happened and when he was done only a few continued to stare at him like he would suddenly jump up and stat killing them.

"A sad story," Zeus said evenly. "However, it doesn't excuse the crime at hand. Your existence is nothing more than a mistake. You must be punished for that."

"Zeus," Poseidon growled, "My son has already been through enough. You have no reason for punishment beside your own fear."

"I won't kill the boy," Zeus said flatly.

"Zeus," Hades protested whether it was for or against the boy's punishment none of them were sure, even Hades himself was unsure.

"I will however," Zeus continued, "Ensure that he remains forever in the service of Olympus. And mark him for what he is." Before anyone could react Zeus launch a blast of lightning at the Son of Poseidon. The bolt struck Percy on the left side of his face, burning a trident into his skin over his left eye and down his face. Percy screamed in pain before an opaque silver collar appeared around his throat and his voice vanished. Chains of the same material snapped around his wrist and ankles.

The lightning vanished as Poseidon rose from his throne and blasted half the throne room apart. Before he could cause much more damage however Zeus and Hades blasted their brother into unconsciousness.

"Artemis," Zeus said. "It was you who found the boy now the boy will forever server you. From this day on he will be known as the Slave of the Hunters. Take him to your camp he will do everything you or your hunters ask of him. If he fails punish him. Never kill him but make sure he faces the consequences of disobeying us."

Zeus sent another bolt at Poseidon and bracelets of the same material formed around the Sea God's wrists. "Poseidon will not try and retaliate against you. Dismissed." The gods flashed out one by one and Artemis left with the Slave of the Hunters forced to follow behind her. Athena alone remained.

"Are you sure that was wise Father?" She asked.

"It was the only option left. Olympus can't afford to be at war with itself. You of all the gods should understand that."

Athena nodded and left the room.

After the Slave of the Hunters arrived at the camp that night and was given an old holey tent where he silently cried himself to sleep. After that night he never again cried and for many years to follow the only emotion that occupied his heart was hate.

* * *

The Slave's first week with the hunters was the easiest. They didn't expect him to do much and Artemis was teaching him how to do his duties. He was given a tent to sleep in and the girl Phoebe was given authority over his punishments.

The tent wasn't much really. It leak, had a dirt floor, didn't keep the wind out, and was just large enough to hold him. It was no better than a coat and a couple of sticks. He didn't know what ever happened to Mrs. O'Leary but he hoped she was safe somewhere. And for the first couple nights as he lay in a moth eaten sleeping bag he dreamed of escape. But the time never came.

His chains didn't allow him to move very quickly or quietly so when the hunters got close to their prey they would tell him to wait there and come back for him later. He was beginning to think life with the Hunters wouldn't be two bad. Then he entered his second week of slavery.

Phoebe's first punishment was on Monday. He burnt breakfast. Phoebe yelled something about incompetent males before ripping the shirt off Percy's back. She whipped him five times. Five may not sound like a large number but when it comes to the whipping of a four year old it is so far beyond the necessary that it becomes heinous. The only hunter that showed any signs of disapproval was Zoe. There was a strange look in her eyes, like each lash was felt by her. Still she did not stop Phoebe. Artemis felt it was extreme as well but only told Phoebe to be less extreme the next time. Phoebe ignored Artemis' instructions.

Percy was kept away from the water so his wounds wouldn't be healed quickly and by the end of the second week his back was a mass of torn flesh. Only then was he allowed to bath and heal his wounds. The following days turned to weeks, which turned to months, which turned to years.

As he grew he only got stronger. The chains grew with him but had long since worn sores around his wrist and ankle. By the time he was seven he was already very handsome, which only caused more tension with the Hunters. His hair was almost waist length and tied back with a piece of leather.

His shoulders had started to broaden and the work forced on him by the hunters turned him lean and muscular. His hand were rough and callused. He no longer wore cotton clothing. He only wore animal skins the Hunter's provided him with. He would cure the hide and stitch it together into shirts and pants, he wasn't allowed shoes.

At the end of each week he was permitted to bathe and heal himself for the next week's punishments. The brief joy he felt at meeting his father turned to resentment and then into hate. The man said he would protect Percy but he didn't and Percy would never be able to forgive him for that.

The joyful light that had once occupied his eyes was gone. In three years with the Hunters it was replaced with nothing but hate. And that hate only grew when _they _showed up.

* * *

When Dionysus returned to camp Chiron know he was in a bad mood. He returned in the middle of dinner and immediately started to bark orders for the satyrs to bring him his meal. Chiron resigned himself to the fact that he would have to have a talk with the wine god tonight once they retired to the Big House.

Once the night was brought to a close, early by Dionysus orders, Chiron immediately asked, "I take it the meeting did not go well them, my lord."

"Old Barnacle Beard has broken the Pact," Dionysus replied.

Chiron's eyes bulged. "But the prophecies?"

"Oh yes we had a good long discussion about that. Artemis found the boy while out hunting. He is maybe three years old or so, I'm not sure. He is highly intelligent though, he spook to us quite clearly about what all has happened to him. Zeus and Hades however were not pleased."

"I can imagine."

"You should have seen Hades face when Zeus said he wasn't going to kill the boy. Not to mention how angry Poseidon was for it even being brought up."

"It was bad a take it," Chiron said keeping his feeling about the gods killing children to himself.

"Well the throne room and about half of Olympus needs rebuilt," Dionysus growled. "Damn could I use some wine right now."

"You still have a little more than a hundred years left to serve before Zeus will allow it," Chiron reminded him.

"Oh yes and believe me the party is going to be monumental when I can drink again."

"I expect so," Chiron said. Just then a soft green glow funneled down from the attic. The mummy the oracle inhabited was standing on the balcony looking down at then. Green smoke flowed from its mouth to form four boys, all between fifteen and eighteen. The boy on the left was a scrawny Hispanic boy that look like he was about to get in trouble. Next to him was the tallest of the four, he looked rather like Poseidon. Next was a blond boy with a scar on his upper lip. Finally the boy on the right was the youngest and also shortest of them. He looked thin and almost evil. Then they began to speak.

_"A new king bound in chains," _the Poseidon look alike said.

_"By peaceful giant he was trained," _said the boy with the scar.

_"Fire and Thunder set him free," _the Hispanic boy said.

_"His wrath brings the gods to their knees," _said the evil looking boy.

Then together they finished the last two lines, _"Swallowed by Sea Olympus is reaped, The Hero will bring the world to peace."_

The mummy collapsed. There was a long silence during which the two immortals only stared at one another.

"We'll have one of the campers take it back up in the morning," Dionysus said at last.

"Agreed."

"It's going to be a long night," Dionysus whined as he flashed back to Olympus.

* * *

When Dionysus delivered the news of the prophecy to the gods and Zeus refused to reverse judgment on his son Poseidon's rage broke. Just as he said so often, the sea couldn't be restrained.

Poseidon's rage following the enslavement of his son was unlike anything the world had seen before, except perhaps Typhon. In the years that followed earthquakes shook the world more often. Tsunamis tore apart the coastlines and hurricanes ravaged the world. Poseidon may not be able to take revenge directly but he would take his revenge on his family.

He started with Athena. He had always hated the woman but after that day his hate reached a new level. He cursed all of her children. Never again would a child of Athena ride a horse. Anytime they were near the sea the Naiads would attack them. Plus the Pegasi at Camp Half-Blood would always leave fresh piles of dung around the Athena Cabin. Cyclopes in particular took to hating the children of Athena, though they never receive an order from Poseidon to attack them.

Hades was next. The deaths caused by earthquakes, storms, and the like began pouring into the underworld at an alarming rate. Hades suddenly found himself having to personally control the expansion of the Fields of Asphodel. He had to open up a second Judging panel. Charon was on constant overtime and the constant earthquakes sent stalactites into his palace. Even Persephone had to lend a hand to keep things in the Underworld under control.

Next was Demeter. Her cold indifference during Percy's "_trial"_ infuriated him. From then on any time one of her children tried to water a plant the water would turn to acid and kill whatever they were trying to grow. Droughts devastated the Midwest and brought her precious cereal production to a low.

Next he went after Dionysus. The wine god had always liked alcohol but now Poseidon turned his private stashes to vinegar. His children on the other hand were cursed to have every ounce of wine or cool-aid or other alcohol, depending on their age, turn into water. Anytime one of Ares' children touched a trident, harpoon, or net their hand was given instant third-degree burns.

He didn't do much to Apollo or Hermes' children. Though any prank the Hermes cabin tried to pull that involved water would inevitably backfire on them. Hephaestus and Aphrodite escaped as well. Finally he only had revenge on Zeus. Though how he was going to do that he wasn't yet sure.

Until he learned about Thalia and Jason Grace. Not only had Zeus broken the Pact twice but he had also broken it _before _Poseidon. But Poseidon wasn't Zeus or Hades, he wouldn't pass judgment on the children so quickly. He would however use them.

* * *

Thalia, Luke, and the new girl, Annabeth had been walking through the Virginian woods, south of King George, for about two weeks now. They had encountered several monsters, mostly hellhounds but they had also seen a dracaena as well. Annabeth wasn't that good with a knife but she was picking it up very quickly. They hadn't been together long but Thalia was already close with Annabeth, but they could both tell that Annabeth had a small crush on Luke.

One night they were wondering through the woods looking for a somewhat safe place to sleep when a great golden stallion appeared in front of them. The horse was a beautiful towering draft, at least nineteen hands high. The horse was strong and muscular and appeared out of thin air. There was a wild look in its eyes.

Together they stared, the horse at them and they back at the horse. Then the horse jerked its head to the side like it wanted them to follow it. Slowly the horse turned and started to walk away.

"Do we follow?" Luke said.

"I think it wants us to," Thalia replied.

"It could be a trap," Annabeth said.

"It could but if one of the gods sent him we have to follow," Luke countered. That settled it, and besides what was the worst that could happen?

The followed the Horse for about an hour. I always stayed distant but still close enough to be seen. Finally they reached a small cliff overlooking a lake. Sitting in the moonlight at the edge of the lake was a man in a simple folding beach chair. They couldn't make out many details with his back toward them. He looked like a fisherman. The horse stood next to him for as Thalia, Annabeth, and Luke, all inched their way toward the two. Finally when they were about six feet from the man, weapons ready of course, he spoke.

"I would put those weapons down if I were you. I may not have come here to kill you but that doesn't mean I won't." The man stood and turned to the horse, "Thank you son, you have helped me a great deal today. I won't forget that, regardless of what happens." The horse whinnied and took off with a boom that rattled the demigods' teeth.

Picking up the fishing pole that had been resting next to him the man turned to face them. The fishing pole changed and morphed in a gleaming golden trident. Suddenly they realized who stood in front of them. Poseidon, God of the Sea, elder brother to Zeus, and Thalia's uncle.

Poseidon examined them with hard eyes. "Thalia Grace we have business to discuss." When he saw her nervous expression he smiled. "Relax, I won't kill you without good reason. It will just be your job not to give me that reason."

"You can't threaten us like that," Annabeth snapped.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow and said, "I would be careful about who you ordered around mortal. I haven't killed a Child of Athena in many centuries now. I would hate to break that record for something as disgustingly prideful as you." The may not have been a clap of thunder, or a rumble through the ground but his words still sent chills down their spines. He was powerful, one of the Big Three, and one thing was clear. He was the one in control here not them.

"How can we help you, my lord," Luke growled.

"Don't bother adding 'my lord' if you mean it as an insult. But I do have a job for Thalia here. You two can help but you should know that if you fail the consequences will be severe."

"And if we refuse," Thalia said.

"We both know you can't do that. If you continue toward the north along the riverbank you will find a camp. In that camp you will find something I need you to free from the…people there."

"So you are sending us to die in a monster camp," Thalia whispered.

"They are monsters of a sort but not the kind with fangs or horns or tails. When you arrive they will not take kindly to Luke. But they will welcome you to stay the night. Once you find what I want you to steel you will have to run. Go east to the ocean. I will protect you there."

"What are we looking for exactly?" Annabeth asked.

"You will know when you see it. Oh, and whatever you do, don't mention I sent you." With that Poseidon vanished.

* * *

After about ten minutes of arguing whether or not they should follow Poseidon's instruction the trio set off to the north. The night was alive with the sounds of insects and other wildlife. They didn't speak much. The memory of his aura of power was still fresh in their minds. That was what a god was supposed to be like. Just by being around him they had felt like a rowboat in the middle of the ocean. They felt insignificant.

Their thoughts ran in circles as they walked. Why did Poseidon seem to have such hatred for Thalia? After all he had always been relatively friendly to his nieces and nephews. What were they steeling for him? Obviously it was something that was very precious to him but why didn't he just take it himself? The only thing they could think of was that Zeus had forbidden his brother from doing so. In which case they were screwed either way. Either they angered Zeus or they angered Poseidon. And neither of the gods was someone you wanted to be on the bad side of.

They all had that feeling too. Like something was watching them, something big and dangerous.

Suddenly Luke, who had been leading their march, stopped. "There's a fire ahead," he said quietly.

No sooner had the words left his mouth that a silver arrow zipped so close to his face that the fletches brushed against his nose.

Luke jumped back in surprise only to feel the tip of a dagger against his back. Thalia and Annabeth drew their weapons but as the girls stepped out from the trees they froze.

"I would not do that if I were thee," said a girl's cold voice.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked

"I am Zoe, the Lieutenant of Artemis. What are you doing here?"

Thalia was stunned. What had Poseidon been thinking? She knew he wasn't always the smartest of the gods but she never expected that he would want them to steel from the Hunters. What could they possibly have that Poseidon wanted? _Well_, she thought, _I guess he just wanted to trick me into getting killed._

"I am Thalia, Daughter of Zeus. We are just looking for shelter. We have been on the run for a while," Thalia answered.

Zoe stared at her like she was trying to figure out if they were lying. There was something else in her eyes too. Worry? Finally she said, "We will see what Lady Artemis has to say about the subject."

They were lead to the camp by Zoe and five other Hunters. The whole way Luke had a knife to his back that prodded him along. There weren't any weapons pointed at Thalia or Annabeth but they didn't feel any more welcome than Luke at the moment.

When they entered the camp the first thing that caught their eyes were the tents. There were about ten of them, all lined out in a crescent moon shape. The largest tent was in the middle with the flaps down. There was a large fire with an empty spit hanging over it. There were a few fold out picnic tables around the fire were more girls were sitting. As Thalia suspected there were no boys in the camp. Oddly though there were two wood posts about three feet apart with metal rings at the top. None of them could think what they were for. Hanging up game maybe?

Just then another group of girls walked into the camp. This group was led by a red-haired girl that looked wilder than the others. "How was thy hunt Phoebe?" Zoe asked.

"Could have been better. The idiot was so loud all the good game was scared away. We did get a decent boar though. It is getting cleaned now. Who are the fools?" the girl, Phoebe growled.

"Demigods. We are taking them to Lady Artemis."

"Surely not this boy. You know our rule…" Phoebe began.

"Mind thy place. I am the Lieutenant, I am well aware of what is to be done. Tis not thy place to lecture me," Zoe growled threateningly. Phoebe and Zoe stared each other down for a few seconds.

"Of course, Lieutenant," Phoebe said at last.

The trio followed Zoe over to the middle tent. Before they entered Zoe looked at Luke and said firmly, "Thy will stay here."

"Not like I have much choice," Luke grumbled. He jumped slightly the hunter behind him gave him a sharp little jab with her dagger. "Yes ma'am," he rephrased immediately.

Thalia and Annabeth reluctantly followed Zoe into the tent.

* * *

Inside the tent, sitting cross-legged on a bear skin rug, was a girl about their age with auburn hair. She seemed to give off a slight silver, moon like glow. Her silver eyed stare seemed to pierce through them.

"Hello sister," she said calmly to Thalia, "And hello to you as well Daughter of Athena. Have you come to join my hunt?"

"Join your hunt?" Annabeth whispered in confusion.

"Yes. I offer all maidens a place here. You can make friends, learn how to fight, and live in immortality."

"Immortality!" Thalia said in awe. She had to admit she found the idea attractive. To live forever would be amazing, it would be godly.

"Yes," Artemis said kindly, "Though you must give up the company of men."

"Well where is the fun in that?" Thalia grumbled as she lost interest. Glancing over to Annabeth she could see that she too was tempted by the offer.

"I'm sorry but we have been on the run for a long time now. We can't just turn our backs on Luke, my lady. He is our friend, we can't just leave him." Annabeth's reply was worded perfectly. Artemis didn't seem to upset by their response.

"Just how long have you been traveling?" Artemis asked.

"Years," Thalia replied.

"A few months," Annabeth answered.

"Well I must say you have done very well on your own. Most demigod don't make it more than a few days out on their own. Especially on as powerful as you Thalia," Artemis said kindly.

"Thanks," Thalia said, not knowing how else to respond.

"Tell me, when was the last time you ate properly?" Artemis asked, sounding truly concerned.

"Weeks," they said together. Hunger was something they got used to while they were on the run.

Artemis sighed. "Well you may stay the night. Though the boy," she said the word like it was the worst insult she could think of, "must remain outside the camp. I will not have him spending the night near my girls." The goddess's protectiveness over her hunters was at the same time inspiring and insulting. What did she think Luke would do surrounded by thirty well trained hunters?

Just then Annabeth's stomach let out a growl. "You are hungry," Artemis said with a smile. "Dinner should be ready soon. Though it may not be that great. Our cook is rather…incompetent. While you wait Zoe will get you and the boy separate tents set up. In the morning you may leave. It is dangerous for such young demigods to be wondering alone at night. As I am sure you have learned by now."

Zoe led them out of the tent. Outside they could hear the Hunters laughing and joking with each other. The fire was roaring away and a boar was now skewered on the spit above it. That however wasn't what caught their attention. Instead it was the boy standing next to the fire and rotating the spit.

He was around Annabeth's age but that was where the similarities ended. His hair was black, his skin deeply tanned, and his eyes were dark like a stormy ocean. He face might have been gentle were it not for the deep scowled on his face. His eyes were full of anger and hatred. He looked wild and dangerous. But most of all he looked like a child version of Poseidon.

Poseidon was right as soon as they saw the boy they knew he was the reason they had been sent here. The boy could only be Poseidon's son. Looked like Thalia wasn't the only mistake of the gods. But none of them could figure out why they would have steel the boy from the Hunters. After all the Hunters may not like men but they were allowing him to be here so what was the problem.

They started to take a closer look at the boy as they followed Zoe around the camp. There was a scar along the bicep of his right arm. There also a trident shaped scar branded into the left side of the kid's face.

As Zoe showed them how to set up their tent, using Luke's as an example to ensure he was far enough away from their camp, Thalia wondered why he was with the Hunters. Finally Zoe left them alone and returned to camp.

"Did you see," Luke began.

"Yeah," Thalia said, "looks like my father wasn't the only one who made a mistake."

"Did you notice the chains?" Annabeth asked.

Luke nodded but Thalia said, "Chains?"

Luke looked at her oddly. "There were chains around his wrists and ankles. And what looked like a metal collar around his neck."

"But why would he be in chains?" Thalia whispered.

"Judging from the look on his face," Annabeth answered with a slight shiver, "it has something to do with the Hunters."

"You don't think they put him in chains?" Luke gasped.

Annabeth shook her head, "No, but Artemis was always said to be very… violent toward males in the myths right."

"Yeah but what about the chains?" Thalia asked.

"And just how are we supposed to even get him out of here. It's not like they are just going to let us walk out of here with him. I mean I know Poseidon told us to go to the ocean but we are over a hundred miles from the sea. There is no way we could get there before the Hunters caught us," Luke complained.

"We have to try. If we don't Poseidon has already said he will kill us. If we do try and fail then he will kill us too," Thalia said.

"Well technically he only told you that," Annabeth whispered. When the others glared at her she snapped, "Don't look at me like that. I am just stating the truth."

"Yeah well you could have been a little less blunt," Thalia mumbled.

"Come on," Luke said. "Let's get something to eat we can figure out what we are going to do later."

* * *

When they rejoined the Hunters in camp the boy was still tending to the boar. The Hunters were continuing to ignore him and the only thing that seemed to have changed at all was that the boar looked slightly more cooked.

"Careful you don't burn it this time boy," Phoebe yelled. The boy flinched at her voice but continued to tend to the meal. "Wouldn't want a repeat of last time would we?"

At that comment the boy seemed to shake a little. The trio sat down at a table, away from the others, but not before noticing the scowl on Zoe's face. Whatever had happened last time was something Zoe didn't approve of. They also noticed similar looks on a few of the other girl's faces. It was almost like the Hunters had been divided because of the boy's presence in their camp. A few minutes after they sat down they found out why Zoe and the others had scowled.

It happened when the boar was almost done. It looked delicious to the three demigod who hadn't had many good meals since going on the run. One of the hunters was walking to the table with a picture of what Luke assumed was lemonade. Just as she was pacing the boy he turned around to grab something of a nearby table. The problem was that when he turned around he bumped into the Hunter sending the jug to the ground. The girl let out a small yelp that drew everyone's attention.

Phoebe and Zoe stood at the exact time. The girl looked around and said, "Oh Phoebe it's not a problem…" She never got to finish the sentence however because Phoebe spoke over her.

"Nonsense," she growled, "The boy must enjoy making us waist rations." Now it was Phoebe's turn to be interrupted.

"Phoebe now is not the time," Zoe chided.

"You know my duties. You are not allowed to interfere with them," Phoebe growled.

"We have guests. There is no need for them to see such things."

Phoebe shot a pointed glare at Luke and said, "Wrong he needs to know the consequences of his actions." The message seemed meant more fore Luke than the Son of Poseidon.

"It was a simple mistake. It could have happened between any of us," Zoe snapped.

"Males are forbidden contact with hunter he cannot go unpunished. The punishment must be swift and powerful."

"But it must be just," Zoe couldn't finish however because just them Phoebe slapped her. A red palm print instantly appeared on Zoe's face. When Zoe turned back to look at Phoebe her eyes were cold and dangerous. Some of the girls even took a step away from her. Phoebe alone stared the Lieutenant of Artemis down. "Strike me again and you may find yourself short and arm," Zoe growl with a viciousness that reminded them of a wolf. "I am still the Lieutenant of Artemis and _you _are nothing but a warden. Remember your place before you lose that as well."

"My orders come from higher up than you, now get out of the way," Phoebe snapped. Stepping around Zoe she grabbed the boy by his metal collar and jerked him over two the two posts in the camp. At Phoebe's whistle chains appeared out of thin air and restrained the boy by all four limbs. He could have moved more than half an inch, though he still struggled.

Luke realized what was going to happen a second two late. Phoebe grabbed the boy's leather shirt and ripped it off. Thalia's face drained of color, Annabeth swayed like she was about to pass out, and Luke reached out to keep Annabeth steady as he fought back the gag he felt coming.

If the patchwork of whip scars weren't bad enough then the fresh wounds were. Some looked infected while others still dripped a small amount of blood. The worst ones even oozed a nasty looking green pus. There had to be over seventy scars there.

"Let's see," Phoebe growled, "Two for the lemonade you spilled, and five for touching a Hunter. That might make a dent into that thick skull of yours. Not that it ever does much good."

"Look away," Luke growled at Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth instantly turned and buried her head in his chest. Thalia on the other had was too stunned to look away.

The first lash instantly drew blood. Poseidon's son's head jerked up and his mouth opened in a scream that made no sound. Annabeth flinched and crack of the whip. Each of the six lashes that followed yielded the same result and by the fifth lash Annabeth was crying. Thalia had finally turned away after the sixth but her face was tinged with green when she did.

Luke forced himself to watch through the whole thing. It was then that he realized who the true monsters in the world were. He had seen hellhounds, dracaena, even an empousa or two, but now seeing what this girl was capable of doing to a little boy, well that was a real monster. And the only person who could have given orders to Phoebe that Zoe couldn't interfere with was a god. They were the real monsters.

When the cracking of the whip came to a stop the Son of Poseidon was no longer struggling against the chains. His breathing was ragged and labored. Phoebe whistled and the chains vanished. Poseidon's son collapsed on the ground. He didn't even try to get up.

"Get up," Phoebe growled. When he did nothing she began to kick him in the ribs. She didn't temper the blows either. After just the first kick he was coughing up blood.

There was a flash of silver and suddenly Zoe stood with a drawn bow pointed directly at Phoebe's head. "You will not kick him again," Zoe commanded.

Phoebe froze mid kick and stared at Zoe in shock. "The Slave must learn to obey," Phoebe said.

"The punishment has been served. Now let the boy be," Zoe deadpanned. There was no room in her voice for argument. But the Phoebe was still determined to follow through with here punishment.

"He didn't obey the command given to him by his masters. For that he will be…" Phoebe began and went to kick the boy again. Before she could finish however and arrow flew so close to her face that a few strands of hair fell to the ground. The girls around them let out small gasps.

"That was an order," Zoe said in deadly calm. "It is I who was appointed lieutenant not you. Do as you were instructed or suffer the consequences. But be warned next time I will aim for you."

Nobody moved for a long moment. Finally Phoebe lowered her foot to the ground. "Yes lieutenant," she said. She walked back to the tables. As she reached Zoe however she leaned over to the hunter and whispered, "You won't always be in favor girl. And when that day comes I will take pride in ending you."

"I will be sure to disappoint thee," Zoe said flatly. Zoe took over cooking the meal after that. It took several minutes for the Son of Poseidon to stand and when he did his eyes were emptier than ever. The gingerly put his leather shirt back on. He then walked over and took back his duty of cooking. But as he gripped the spit they notice just the slightest tremble in his hand. Luke was the only one who realized that tremble was not from fear but from rage.

* * *

Once the dinner was ready Luke was given only a miniscule amount, still more that the Son of Poseidon however. Even at that he didn't have much, neither did Thalia or Annabeth for that matter. Luke kept seeing the image of what Phoebe had done to the boys back in his mind. Dinner was quiet and Luke noticed that some of the Hunters weren't eating much either. Zoe and Phoebe kept shooting contemptuous glares at each other. The happiness that had been so prominent earlier was now gone. It had been replaced with a tension that was so thick Luke was surprised Artemis didn't come out of her tent to question what was going on. Then again, judging from the boy's back he had been here. Maybe the goddess was used to this by now.

When it finally came time for bed the girls began retiring to their tents and Phoebe lead the boy out into the wood where, presumably, he had a tent. Thalia and Annabeth both glanced at Luke. Silently they all agreed they would meet up once everyone was asleep and make a plan on what to do next.

Luke walked out into the forest and climbed into his tent. He waited for a while but soon found himself being shaken awake by Thalia. Annabeth was there too and both looked anxious at what they were about to try.

"We took our tent so we could use it again later. They shouldn't mind, they have plenty after all," Thalia said.

"Good idea. What is the plan," Luke whispered.

"Annabeth and I were thinking and most likely they already know we are awake and leaving. So whatever we do it will have to be quick," Thalia replied.

"Really," Luke snapped, "I thought we'd have all the time in the world."

Thalia scowled at him. "Whatever we do we'll have to get those chains off him. They will make too much noise and slow us down too much otherwise," Annabeth said. "Do you think you could pull that lock trick of yours on the chains Luke?"

"Maybe. I have never tried it on a godly metal before. And those chains definitely aren't made of a mortal metal. It might not work. But think about it. Those chains could also be holding back his powers. We've seen how powerful Thalia is. How powerful would a Son of Poseidon be? Those chains may cancel out godly powers. But I will try."

"Well," Annabeth said uncertainly, "I think we should do that then. We only get once shot at this so we have to make it count. I imagine that if Poseidon wants us to take him to the coast we can assume he will be helping us escape somehow. After all the ocean is a couple hundred miles from here."

"Sound like as good a plan as any," Luke said. And the set off.

* * *

The good news, the Hunters seemed to be sleeping soundly.

The bad news, things still went wrong almost instantly. First off, his lock picking power didn't work on the chains. Second, by the time they had even found the boy it was starting to get light again. The hunter kept him well hidden. Third his legs were chained to the ground like a dog and none of them could even budge the stake he was chained to. Then there was the biggest problem.

The Son of Poseidon was terrified of them. Luke wasn't sure why and the boy had no voice to explain. He thought the silence had something to do with the collar around his neck. They all tried talking to him, though he seem to shy away from them every time they got near. Despite the whippings it almost seemed like he _wanted_ to stay with the hunters, or was at least more terrified of what would happen if he left than if he stayed.

He was drastically different than what they expected. He wasn't quite as full of hate as they thought though it was definitely there. Mostly he seemed like nothing more than a frightened little boy.

"Come on kid," Thalia suddenly snapped, "Your dad sent us here to free you."

The boy stared at them with something new in his eyes. Hope? Slowly the boy reached out like he was going to point and wrote in the dirt, _Who is my dad?_

It was a test. He obviously knew Luke could tell that but he wanted to make sure they were here to do what they said.

"Poseidon," Luke answered.

The boy wrote in the dirt again, _Chains are unbreakable. Stake is made of steel. Bronze might cut it._

Luke nodded. "Thalia will you cut the stake with you spear?"

Thalia nodded pulling out here spear. The tip crackled with electricity and the boy started to get nervous again. Before Luke could point this out, or the fact that she might electrocute the boy if she used lightning, Thalia struck the stake.

Lightning crackled up the chains and suddenly they exploded. The four demigods stood there in shock. The problem was the noise of the chain's exploding woke the Hunters.


	3. The Consequences of One's Actions

**AN: K so here is chapter 3. This will be the last chapter for a while since I have got anything else written at the moment. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

"A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

Immortal soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze."

* * *

**Part 1**

**Bound**

* * *

_"Alright, hold on just a second," Maximous said. "If Zeus had already two kids how could he get away with punishing my dad like that?"_

_"He was Zeus," Chiron said simply._

_"But that isn't enough reason to sentence someone to enslavement. And if he was going to do that to one of Poseidon's kids shouldn't he have at least done something to his own. It's a little unfair that he gets a free pass when it comes to breaking an oath and Poseidon and Hades don't."_

_"That was the way Zeus had always behaved. He was the King of the Gods, Ruler of the Universe, there was no one above him and therefore no one could punish him. His children were always treated different. They were never really admired for their own merit but for who their father was. Children of Zeus were worshiped almost as much as Zeus himself. Little thought was spared for children of lesser gods," Chiron replied._

_"That's just bullshit," Maximous growled. "I mean, how can a ruler like that stay in power for as long as he did?"_

_"He was the best option we had. Better him than Kronos who would drive you all back into the caves and have no other use for you that stepping stones. Better than Ouranus who imprisons his own children because they were ugly. Better that Gaia who would just swallow all of you for no other reason than she could. When it comes down to It Zeus was just the lesser evil. The world was, for the most part good under him," Chiron countered._

_"Maybe but it was still nothing but Zeus's toy," Maximous snapped, "and look at where we are now because of him."_

_"The thing is though, it wasn't Zeus who did this to the world," the Fates interrupted._

_"Oh yeah then who did?" Maximous yelled. He was angry. How could his father have been treated like that just for being born?_

_"Your father," Chiron whispered. Maximous froze._

_"What?"_

_"Your father did this. On the day his war with the gods ended, he and those who followed him destroyed the world."_

_Maximous stood in blank shock. "But, you said he was a great man, a great hero. Destroying the world is not being a great hero."_

_"I don't think that was is original intention. I wasn't there the day he destroyed everything but I have a suspicion about why he did this. But to be certain we need to follow up on the search for any surviving gods. Ideally I would like to find the Panic-Bringer or the Soul-Breaker, if they are still alive. They were generally the most reasonable of the four. They might be able to tell us exactly what happened that day," Chiron said._

_"Was my father the God-Crusher?" Maximous said with a small about of fear in his voice, after all he was the most hated among mortals these days._

_"Yes he was. He was the one who killed…nine of the gods, I think. Only four major gods though," Chiron said as he scratched his beard._

_"Um, aren't gods immortal and immune to things like death?" Maximous said._

_"That's what we though. But your father found a way to kill them. To kill us," the Fates answered._

_"Is there any particular reason we came here?" Maximous asked._

_"Yes," Chiron said. "For now though let's just find someplace to set up camp. It will be dark soon. We shouldn't be wondering outside in the dark. The few monsters that remain in this world will be more active here than most places."_

_Maximous nodded. They learned this the hard way. There weren't many monster's left in the world but the ones that remained were the worst. Monsters expelled from the deepest depths of Tartarus were the only ones that remained these days. "Tell me more about my father. What happened when Thalia found him?"_

_Chiron smiled. The boy certainly was curious. "Very well."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Consequences of One's Actions**

The first thing they heard was the baying of the wolves the Hunters used to track down their prey. They had no time to remove the collar around the boy's neck nor the chains around his wrists. The Hunters were hot on their heels as they ran. They thought they'd had it when they reach a river but the water parted for them to cross giving them a few minutes to put some distance between themselves and the Hunters. The demigod assumed they had Poseidon to thank for that, since his son was currently in chains that prevented him from using his powers.

The problem was the Hunters had a god on their side as well. They didn't risk stopping when they reached the opposite side of the river and instead kept running. They ran for so long their legs burned and seized from the strain. Their lungs felt as though someone had filled them with gasoline and lit them on fire. Their breaths were ragged and pained. Still they ran from the sound of the baying wolves behind them.

Poseidon's Son was doing the best out of all of them. He was incredibly fast. He could very likely have outpaced the others with ease. Then again he was used to running with, and maintaining the same pace as, the Hunters but with his legs chained. Without the chains hindering him he was moving with ease. He maintained an easy lope through the forest around them while Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth were stumbling and barely keeping up. His breathing was labored but not nearly as much as theirs.

After about two hours of running Annabeth was done she couldn't run any further. She collapsed to the ground coughing and gaging as what little dinner she had eaten made a reappearance. Without hardly missing a stride the Son of Poseidon threw her onto his back and continued running. Luke and Thalia only made it another half hour before they couldn't continue. When they stopped the sounds of the wolves was cut off by the roar of some monster, presumably it was one of Poseidon's reinforcements. They only got about five minutes rest however before the sounds of the wolves started growing louder again.

They had only made it about another mile however when suddenly the Hunters came into view behind them. Artemis was in the lead looking furious with Phoebe and Zoe directly behind her. Arrows began to zip past their heads. Suddenly the Son of Poseidon seemed to trip and fell face first into the forest floor. The others looked around to see a bronze arrow sticking out of his left calf. Luke started to turn back to help when Thalia grabbed him and shouted, "There's nothing we can do. If we go back to help they will treat us no different than they are treating him. We have to get out of her while they are busy with him."

"We can't just leave him," Annabeth said from on top Luke's back.

"There is nothing we can do," Thalia said again as she tugged Luke back way from the Hunters.

Luke turned back and saw one last glimpse of Poseidon's son. In his eyes Luke saw only betrayal, pain, and one final desperate plea for help. Then they heard the first crack of the whip, and Thalia continued to pull him along and after a couple hours, when they had slowed to a walk since the Hunters were no longer following them, they reached the sea.

Towering over them, at full godly height, was Poseidon. The ocean behind him beat against to shore with such force Luke was surprised the earth didn't crack. Poseidon's trident was glowing with power in his hand. His eyes were full of a dangerous, almost evil, glint. Luke couldn't help but wonder why they had continued toward the sea and not turned any other direction when they lost the boy. Poseidon's rage was like a hurricane making landfall. Powerful and destructive but they weren't yet to the most dangerous part of the storm.

"I warned you," her growled and the earth seemed to shake under his voice. "The consequences of your failure would be severe. But you still abandoned my son when it became what you considered too dangerous to help him."

"The hunters were right there. They would have killed us before we had the chance to free him," Thalia yelled back.

"My soldiers were ready to cover your retreat and you abandoned him. Now you will feel the consequences of your actions. I curse you Daughter of Zeus. Where ever you go my children will hunt you. The Cyclopes will be the end of you. I have no doubt you will manage to kill a few and until the day you die water will turn to acid in your mouth. The monsters of the deep will haunt your dreams. Should you ever feel the desire to get to near the sea remember this: The Sea is waiting to swallow you.

"Son of Hermes for your failure the rains that fall on you will burn through you skin. Water will forever be repelled by you. You will feel the pain my son now suffers because of you. All things of my domain will reject you. Get to near that sea and the Naiads will destroy you.

"And _you_," Poseidon said at last turning to Annabeth, "You will forever be surrounded by your greatest fear. Every time you think you are safe the spiders will enter your dreams. All water will burn you, all my children will crave your blood. Your pride will only ever cause you pain. And when the time comes you will all know what it means to lose everything you hold dear. And you will know it is your fault this happened."

Poseidon melted into the sea and their vision went black.

* * *

Fifteen.

That was the number Percy stopped counting at. Fifteen lashes with Phoebe's whip. After that the only thing he could notice was the pain, someone shouting, and the pool of blood around him. But it wasn't the pain of the whip that hurt the most. It was the betrayal. He had fallen into the trap. Like a fool he had allowed himself to hope. He though for those few brief hours that he might actually get his freedom back. Of course he was wrong. The Hunters would never let him escape. The only way he would leave their service and be free of these infinite punishments would be to die.

That was it, death. He had to die. He _could _escape. He had access to knives for cooking and cleaning animals. How could he not have thought of this earlier? The means for him to escape were always there. He had just been too blind to see it. Somehow the whip didn't hurt nearly as much because no matter what Phoebe did to him tonight, it would be the last night he had to deal with it. He actually smiled at the thought.

Then he heard it. A deep guttural growl that seemed to vibrate through the earth. He heard Artemis' wolves growl in response. Phoebe had stopped in here whipping. Percy glanced around. All around him the Hunters had their bows out and were looking in different directions for some unseen threat.

Something massive shot itself out of the tree and with a great ripping, growling, yelping, and other noises of battle the beast tore through the Hunter's ranks.

Before he could register more he felt a set of jaws lift him off the ground. Then world seemed to speed up. It felt like his face was going to peel off. It was dark and cold and exhilarating. Then the world came to a stop. The beast gently lay Percy down in a shallow pond. Immediately Percy felt his skin beginning to knit together. He felt the infection in his old wounds leave and listened to the soft whimpering of a dog.

Slowly Percy lifted pushed himself up onto all fours and turned his head to look at his savior. Standing over him was black, dump truck sized mastiff. Its bright red eyes looked down at him in worry.

"Mrs. O'Leary," he said, or mouthed rather since the collar was still canceling out his voice. His old friend seemed to understand however and wagged her tail.

Percy smiled wryly figure that just as he gave up a _real_ savior would arrive.

* * *

The following weeks were by far the hardest Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth had seen. Poseidon had kept to his word and they were now constantly trying to avoid groups of Cyclopes. So far they had avoided being killed by any of them but it was always a close call. They were running a lot these days and because of that they were almost always hungry. One night in Connecticut after Thalia's stomach gave a particularly loud growl Luke spoke up.

"I might know a place we can get some food," Luke whispered like he was half wishing they wouldn't hear him. His teeth were clamped shut almost all the time now to keep from screaming out as he felt the pain Poseidon's son was going through. That didn't always stop him though.

"What do you mean _might_?" Thalia asked.

"Well," Luke said reluctantly, "I haven't been there for a few years now. And..." Luke paused like he was choosing his words carefully. "It just that it isn't really the…best place to go."

"We need food Luke," Annabeth whimpered.

"I know," Luke said. After a moment he stood and said, "It's this way come on."

After a couple hours of walking they came up over a ridge and looked down on a white colonial house that had a sidewalk lined with stuffed animals that must have been out there for years. Luke sighed. Thalia had her shield out and was limping just slightly. They were all on high alert. "Ok," Luke said. "I'll just slip in, get what we need and slip out."

"Can't we come with you?" Annabeth questioned.

"No!" Luke said and they both jumped back from him. "Sorry, just wait here."

Before they could do anything more there was a flash of light that caused them all to cover their eyes. When it faded there was a postman standing on the ridge glaring down at them. "You shouldn't have come home son," Hermes growled. Hermes turned away from them and commanded, "Come let's go see your mother."

Once they were all inside the house Thalia could understand Luke's reluctance. The woman in the house, Luke's mother May, was off. She seemed genuinely happy at Luke's return and gave them all cookies and talked cheerfully with them. However the cookies were burnt and her eyes almost seemed fracture. Thalia could hear Luke and Hermes arguing in the other room but May didn't seem to notice.

"You coming here only hurts the both of you," Hermes was saying.

"Oh and what about you. I've been calling to you for years. Why show up now?" Luke snapped back.

Hermes pursed his lips. "You have made a powerful enemy in Poseidon," Hermes replied.

"No really? Is that why we have been running harder than ever," Luke winced as one of his imaginary wounds throbbed. "Wait don't tell me you knew what was happening to that kid?"

Hermes said nothing at first that said, "The Slave of the Hunters has a difficult fate in store for him. One that could put an end not only to the gods but also to mankind as well. Not unlike your friend Thalia. There is a reason children of the Big Three are forbidden. Thalia should just be glad that her father is Zeus and not Poseidon or Hades otherwise she might have found herself in a situation similar to the boy's."

Thalia though about Jason, how he disappeared and wondered. What if Zeus had chosen to keep her safe through Jason's sacrifice? What if Jason was out there somewhere suffering like Poseidon's son. The though made her nauseous. Jason was the one thing she hadn't told Luke about. It was just too painful for her to talk about her baby brother. Especially now that she knew what was happening to Poseidon's son.

"Please tell me you don't actually think what is happening to him is right!" Luke shouted.

May seemed to jump a little and for a second her eyes seemed to clear and were filled with horror. Then just as suddenly the look vanished and she went back to telling them stories of baby Luke.

"It was not my decision but it was the safest decision. The boy must be kept from becoming a threat."

"So the logical thing to do was enslave him!"

"It was not my idea. The decision has however kept us safe for three years. The armageddon that boy would unleash would not only affect the gods but the mortals as well. We should have killed him but Poseidon threat war if we did that. That only left enslavement. He will live out his days and die in the service of the Hunters," Hermes said.

Luke stared at his father then said, "You disgust me."

Faster than anyone could think Hermes slapped Luke and his son stumbled back. "Your fate is tough enough Luke. Don't make things worse than they have to be."

"What do you mean about my fate being tough," Luke said distracted.

Hermes remained silent for a long time. "Get what supplies you need and be gone. You good at running after all." Hermes began to glow and the demigods all closed their eyes. When they opened them Hermes had gone.

It two and a half weeks after the confrontation with Hermes they met a satyr named Grover.

Grover was small, and supposedly older that any of them. However he looked younger than Annabeth. He was smart though, and fast. He told them he was sent from a camp that was a sort of safe haven for demigods. He said he was supposed to take Thalia back to this camp but that he would take them all back instead. He said he couldn't just leave two demigod out on their own. He was good at finding food out in the wilderness which helped a lot. But it didn't seem to matter where they went Poseidon's fury followed them.

Things started to go really wrong when they reached the outskirts of Brooklyn and thought they would actually make it to camp. Luke even voiced the idea. He had been a little distant toward Thalia since they left behind the Son of Poseidon. Annabeth could tell that it bothered him having to leave the boy behind. He seemed to think there might have been a way to escape with him. Annabeth didn't think so though. Sure she didn't like having to leave the boy behind but at least this way Thalia, Luke, and herself had remained free. But Luke voicing the idea that they were safe seemed to only make the curse that much stronger.

They were passing by an old hotel when they heard a voice scream. The sound ripped through the night air like a knife. Before Thalia or Annabeth could think Luke rushed toward the sound. Grover shouted after him, yelled that it could be a trap but Luke kept on running. He felt bad for the Son of Poseidon, and he thought that maybe by saving this person he could make up for some small part of the error he made when he let himself be pulled away. So he ran to help. The others caught up to him by the time he entered the building.

"Luke we shouldn't be here," Grove hissed. He seemed nervous. It was like he expected to be ambushed any second now.

"NO PLEASE GET AWAY FROM ME! NO MORE PLEASE!" the voice yelled. They sounded young, around their age perhaps.

Luke ran down the hall. It wasn't long after that before they all found themselves separated. The Cyclopes had a plan this time. And the worst thing was that the plan had worked. Slowly one by one Luke, Thalia, and Grover were captured and Annabeth was the last one to remain free.

Slowly and quietly she worked her way down the halls. She never followed the voices. Finally the voices vanished and after a little while longer she found herself at the entrance of a large room. And there they all were. Thalia and the others were all hanging upside down against a wall, and a large fire roared in the center of the room. The Cyclopes were whispering among themselves, Annabeth couldn't tell about what. Suddenly one of them seemed like he was sniffing something, then he turned, looked right at Annabeth, and spoke in her father's voice.

"Now Annabeth. Don't you worry, I love you. You can stay here with me. You can stay forever."

For a brief moment she was shocked. Her dad never said anything like that to her. Then rage filled her and faster than the Cyclops could react she ran forward and stabbed him in the foot. The monster roared and jumped back knocking down his two companions. Annabeth used the distraction to free the others and together they ran.

They ran for days with the Cyclopes hot on their tails. They didn't have much time to rest. Then finally they saw the hill. Together they ran to the top but the Cyclopes had made up a lot of ground in the past couple days and the demigods were exhausted. Thunder rolled overhead as they reached the top of the hill.

"Luke, Annabeth, go. I'll hold them off," Thalia said as she turned.

They didn't have time to turn back and help before they could hear the start of the battle. Luke tried to turn but Grover stopped him.

"There's nothing you can do to help her right now. You guys are too tired. We need to get to the Big House. Chiron can send help. She is Zeus's Daughter after all. She can hold them for a few minute."

Suddenly Thalia screamed and together they turned to look back.

Thalia lay on the ground and the final remaining Cyclops stood over her. The monster raised his club in the air and brought it crashing down on Thalia. Luke and the others screamed in horror. They could hear the sound of people running up behind them. Then a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and collided with Thalia's mangled body. When the light was gone they could see a giant pine tree growing from where Thalia lay.

As the tree grew they could also see something else growing as well. It flowed through the air with an opalescent shimmer forming a giant dome around the whole of the camp before becoming perfectly clear. And finally when the tree stopped growing it stood taller than any of the others atop Half-Blood Hill. And the Cyclops that had killed Thalia was vaporized by the camp's new barrier.

* * *

Three months and still they hadn't found the boy. Artemis was furious. Never had prey evaded her so well. She had begun to wonder if Poseidon was hiding the boy, which would at least explain why he was so difficult to find. Then again if Poseidon had indeed gotten hold of his son there would have been no need to have killed Zeus's daughter. The two brothers were still fighting over that incident.

"I can't understand how this _boy_ is able to evade us so well?" Phoebe growled.

"How does thee think," Zoe snapped back. "The slave lived with us for three years. He knows our methods and how to avoid them. Hades I bet he could even hunt a few of the rookies down if he wished it."

"Oh please. The boy was not nearly that intelligent. His father must be helping him. Or perhaps someone else within the Hunters."

"That is enough Phoebe," Artemis interrupted before matters could get worse. The tension between the two girls had only got worse over the past months. Phoebe seemed to suspect Zoe of helping the boy escape. Artemis knew that was not true seeing as Zoe had be performing…other duties at the time. "Zoe has my complete faith. Perhaps it was you excessive punishments that drove the boy to take such close note of our methods. Three year would be more than enough to find any weaknesses in them. The boy was always smart, we saw that the day I brought him before the council. And I doubt that Poseidon knows the boys location any more than we do. If he did he wouldn't have killed Zeus's girl."

Phoebe looked like she wanted to argue but thought better of it.

Artemis sighed. "It is difficult to adapt with such a large group but the boy is too dangerous you be hunted alone. Add our other duties and suddenly things get even more complicated," Artemis said.

"Let me go after the boy," Zoe said. "I will track him down and once he is located I will send thee word. Then you can bring the other girls to the location and we can catch the boy. He is used to avoiding a large group that is easier to detect. He will not be so lucky when avoiding one person."

"My lady, I must speak against this. Zoe has always had a soft spot for the boy. Perhaps he reminds her of her dear Heracles that she _hates_ so much…"

"That. Is. Enough. Phoebe," Artemis commanded. "Zoe go. I want you to check in once a weak and give me an update. Find the boy and stick close until we have caught up as well. Then together we will take him back to Olympus where a new alternative will be implemented."

Phoebe scowled. But remained wisely silent.

"Yes, my lady. I will leave first thing in the morning," Zoe replied.

"Dismissed," Artemis ordered and the girls left her tent. Later that night however, once everyone was asleep Zoe returned to Artemis' tent were they spent one more night together before Zoe's journey began.

* * *

Percy and Mrs. O'Leary had reunited and thing seemed to be slipping back into the old routine. Oh he knew the Hunters were after him but he was smarter now. Three years of living with them had taught him a lot. Chief among them was how to avoid detection. They never stayed in one place for longer than one night. They visited their old hideout in the north and managed to scavenge what few supplies were still usable. His old knife being the main thing.

However he still had the chains around his wrist and the collar around his neck. The chains made it difficult to remain quiet but he was managing none the less. In some ways his time with the Hunters was a blessing. He was far more prepared for surviving on his own now. And he had Mrs. O'Leary to protect him when he needed it. But he was no longer the innocent little boy he had once been. He had plans now. Plans for revenge.

He was going to destroy the gods, every last one of them. If demigods stood in his way then so be it he would tear them down as well. Nothing would stop his revenge. Not his father, not the Hunters, not even Zeus would stop him from tearing down Olympus brick by brick. But he wasn't stupid. He knew he couldn't do that right now. He wasn't much of a fighter. He had never been trained. The Hunters hadn't wanted a slave that could fight back.

So for now he and his companion traveled constantly. They went as far north as the Yukon Territory, and as far south as the Yucatan. Finally after a few months of traveling they stopped just outside Huston. That was where they found their first ally in their war against the gods.

They met on the out skirts of the city. Perce had just stolen a few eggs from a local supermarket for breakfast. He and Mrs. O'Leary arrived in the city only an hour before. The Hunters weren't following them, at least not all of them. He suspected that either Artemis, Zoe, or Phoebe would still be hunting them so they hadn't stopped in the evasion tactics. He had no doubt they would always be hunting him.

_Let them,_ he thought. One hunter would be easier to deal with than twenty.

Once they had the eggs he and the hellhound retreated to a nearby train station and made a quick camp. While Percy cooked his meal Mrs. O'Leary gnawed on a bone they kept from an elk she killed earlier that week. She fed herself generally so Percy never had to worry too much about feeding her now days. Plus her kills generally had enough meat on them for Percy to get some as well. Before too long the eggs were cook and Percy was fed. He put out the fire and started packing up. They weren't staying here long.

But before they could leave they suddenly heard a voice shout, "Goh shit that's a big dog!"

Percy whipped around to face the new comer as Mrs. O'Leary growled menacingly. The boy before them took a step back. He was thin and wore a multi-pocketed camo army jacket. The jacket looked way too big for him but he didn't seem to care. He had sharp pointed feature that made him look like he was about to get in trouble.

Percy glared at the boy. The fact that he could see how big Mrs. O'Leary was worried Percy. There weren't very many possibilities that could be interpreted from that. Either the boy was a demigod sent by the gods to hunt Percy down, a clear-sighted mortal like a few of the Hunters had been, or he was like Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth, just a demigod on the run. Bottom line Percy was immediately put on edge. The boy seemed nervous too.

"Um sorry," he said tentatively. "I um didn't mean to bump into you guys. I uh…I just thought I smelled food."

Percy stared at the boy for a long time trying to decide just how to handle the kid. He could just jump on Mrs. O'Leary and get out of here. But there was something about this kid that drew Percy to him. Percy was sure he'd never seen the kid before but there was something about him that was familiar. Then he realized what it was. It was the boy's eyes. They had the same look in them that his had just after his mom died. Percy made his decision then and gestured for the boy to come over.

The boy looked apprehensively at the giant hellhound behind Percy but came over none the less. Mrs. O'Leary shifted to keep a better eye on the newcomer while Percy brought the fire back to life and cooked the last two eggs he stole earlier. The boy didn't ask Percy any questions but he did give the fire a hateful look, like it had insulted his family or something.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me anything," the boy said after he finished eating his eggs.

Percy tapped the collar in response.

"Yeah I was wondering what the chains were about. But what's with the collar?" Percy scowled at the kid. Obviously he wasn't that bright. Suddenly the pieces clicked together and the boy said, "What the collar keeps you from talking?"

Percy gave a very mocking thumbs up.

"I had no idea that congrats could be so insulting," the kid grumbled. "I take it you can't take it off?"

Percy nodded.

"That's impossible though. How could a metal ring take away your voice?"

In response Percy pointed to his hellhound.

"Good point," the boy said, "By the way my name is Leo. Why are you out here on your…oh wait I guess it's a little difficult to answer when you can't talk huh."

Percy nodded. They sat in silence for a long time until Percy got up and climbed onto Mrs. O'Leary to leave. "You're leaving?" Leo said in surprise.

Percy nodded.

"Can I go with you?" Leo asked almost panicked now.

Percy shook his head. He was under too much heat from the Hunters right now to be taking in strays. And he didn't want this kid's blood on his hands. Let Leo make his own path.

"Please," Leo begged. "I…I don't have anywhere to go. My mom she was killed in a fire. Everyone thinks I started it. My family won't take me because they say I am a devil. The cops will just send me away from here. Take me with you. I'll do whatever you ask. Just please, don't leave me here alone."

Percy stared down at Leo. So he had been right. Leo had in fact lost his mother just like Percy. And just like Percy he had nowhere to go. Still, Percy wasn't sure whether or not this was a trick by the gods. Leo continued to look up at him. He looked so lost then, so helpless, so familiar. Percy remembered the first time Phoebe had beaten him. He remembered bathing in a river later that week and seeing his reflection. He had the same look then that Leo had now. No he decided, this wasn't a trick by the gods, there wasn't a demigod alive that could fake that look. And Percy was sure of one thing, Leo was a demigod.

Finally, Percy sighed, patted Mrs. O'Leary who laid back down on the ground, and helped Leo climb on. Once Leo was on they jumped through the shadows and reappeared thousands of miles from Leo's former home.

* * *

Two months of tracking led Zoe here. It was a little railway station in Texas. She studied the tracks around the old remains of a fire. She was probably three or four days behind them. Still this was the first sign she had seen in over a month. The boy was good there was no doubt about that. And judging from what she was seeing he was no longer alone either. Her wolf, Atalanta, sniffed around trying to find some sort of trail. But Zoe was certain she wouldn't find anything.

If her assumption was correct, and judging from the massive paw prints and the beast that had taken him from the Hunters in the first place, the Slave had reunited with his hellhound. Zoe had warned Artemis that they should have track the beast down when they were first given the Slave but the goddess said it would be a waste of time, the beast was no threat to them. Well now it was. But it was difficult to track. They moved around so much Zoe doubted they had been here for more than an hour at most. Not to mention the fact that he most likely had another demigod with him now. Zoe could tell by the way Atalanta's ears had perked that there were now two of them.

Thunder rolled overhead. _Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon must be having another go at each other_, she thought. It wasn't that unusual. They did this about every other day since the death of Thalia. Zeus was pissed at Poseidon for having killed Thalia. Poseidon was pissed at Zeus for what had been done to his son. Hades was pissed at Poseidon because Poseidon had killed Thalia when Hades had wanted to. Zeus was pissed at Hades for wanting to kill his daughter. And finally Poseidon was pissed at Hades for, well nobody was really sure why but he was furious none the less. Still it was annoying for everyone else. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that it would continue for any foreseeable amount of time. It was shaping into a nice little three way war, and only Ares was pleased about that.

Not that any of the other gods had openly chosen side. Though from what Artemis had said Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Apollo were backing Poseidon while the other gods were backing Zeus. Hades was alone as always. Still this boy was turning out to be more trouble than he was worth. It would have been much simpler if the gods had just killed the boy and been done with it. But now she was force to hunt the boy down. But the more time she was out away from the Hunters the more conflicted she became. She had always felt that Phoebe was excessive in her punishments of the boy but now she was starting to see them as monstrous. Perhaps if they had treated the boy differently they wouldn't be in this situation. Granted they couldn't have removed the chains but they could have treated him more like a human and less like a monster.

She thought about the prophecies and the steps Zeus had taken in an attempt to ensure they never came true. Well the way things were going that future Zeus was trying so desperately to avoid was looking more and more certain.

Zoe sighed. These thoughts would get her nowhere. Right now her job was to find the boy, and now by the looks of things his companion. Atalanta had finally given up on finding a tray and whimpered slightly. "Well might as well try east," Zoe said. Together she and the wolf turned and walked into the distance.

* * *

Life in the Athena Cabin sucked. As it turned out Annabeth and Luke weren't the only demigods Poseidon had cursed. In fact every camper here had some sort of curse on them from the sea god. The Athena and Hermes cabins had it the worst though. Any water the Athena and Hermes campers touched turned to a mild acid. This made it particularly difficult to shower. So difficult in fact that they only showered once every other week because their skin would blister, crack, and bleed if they showered too often or even to long. The Athena cabin was now filled with spiders. Every morning the children of wisdom would wake with three or four tarantulas on their bed. So naturally every morning the campers were woke to a chorus of terrified screams. Now most of the Athena campers only slept about three hours a week.

Hermes cabin was suffering as well but in different ways. None of the children of Hermes looked happy anymore. They had to stay away from the lake or creek because of the Nereids. Every time one of the Hermes campers got to near a body of water the Nereids would drag them under water and attempt to drown them. So far none of the victims had died but on kid had suffered severe brain damage because of a lack of oxygen. They didn't try many pranks anymore because most of them would backfire on them. Like when they tried putting itching powder in all the Ares campers' underwear. The power had instead all magically relocated itself into the underwear of the Hermes campers.

Both cabins had to be extremely careful all the time because if they weren't Poseidon's Curse would jump out and bite them, sometimes literally. One pegasus actually bit off one of the Athena kid's fingers. Needless to say that was another place Hermes and Athena cabins refused to go. The pegasi did however seem to really enjoy dive bombing the two cabins, leaving "presents" on their doorsteps, and defecating on campers as they flew overhead. Mr. D had tried threatening the pegasi but the next day the camp was hit by an earthquake that nearly leveled the Big House and destroyed what personal wine stores Dionysus had managed to acquire.

Today though Luke and Annabeth were sitting next to each other at the foot of Thalia's Tree.

"This sucks," Luke grumbled. He had just taken his biweekly shower that morning and his skin still looked raw from the acid the water had turned into. His hair had always been blonde but now it was bleached white, Annabeth's was as well.

"Not much we can really do about this though," Annabeth replied. She knew Luke was angry, and truthfully she was too. But the gods had ruled for thousands of years, that wasn't about to change now. And besides there was no one that could really take their place. Personally she though Poseidon needed to get off his high horse and quit taking his anger out on the demigods.

"All we are is toys to them," Luke growled with a wince as he felt the Son of Poseidon's pain flair up.

"Luke!" she hissed warningly.

Luke sighed. "It's been almost a year since she died. Do you think…do you think she made Elysium?"

"Yes," Annabeth said confidently.

"I miss her," he whisper.

"So do I, Luke, so do I."

* * *

Percy, Leo, and Mrs. O'Leary were in Cowen Park in Seattle when they were found.

It had been three months since they had met. During one of their stops as they passed through a town Percy stole a notebook and pencil. Leo could read somewhat but it took him quite a while to decipher the longer answer because of his dyslexia. Still it allowed them to communicate a little better. They had also been working to finding a way to get the collar around Percy's neck off. So far they hadn't succeeded. Neither had they succeeded in removing the chains.

They were managing extremely well though, considering. As it turned out Leo was an incredible cook so they generally ate fairly well. Most monsters were scared of Mrs. O'Leary's size so they weren't bothered too much on that front. Mortals were oblivious to them, what they actually saw was a mystery to the duo however. This was a good thing though because when they saw the girl staring at them they knew immediately they had been found.

It wasn't Zoe. It could have been Artemis in disguise but Percy had a hard time imagining the goddess taking a form that was so blatantly beautiful. And if there was one thing about this girl that was certain it was her beauty. Still she wasn't quite on the same level as a goddess. This girl's hair was black as night, and her eyes glittered like they had been carved from sapphires. She couldn't have been much, if any, older than they were but she was already showing signs of womanhood.

The girl stared at them intently as if she was trying to decide what to do. She didn't appear to have been on the run. In fact if she was on the run this was clearly her first day. All this meant one thing to Percy, they had found another demigod. Judging by her appearance he had a pretty good idea who her mother was.

He and Leo glanced at each other. In the three months they'd known each other they had learned to trust each other. And in that one glace they had a conversation. They argued for and against speaking to the girl, well for Leo speaking to the girl at least. Percy didn't trust her, _what if she is a Hunter, _he thought. Leo knew some of Percy's past, enough to understand his mistrust of the girl at least. He however figured that between Mrs. O'Leary, Percy and himself they could hand this girl if she turned out to be hostile.

Finally the girl seem to make her decision. She turn and ran as fast as she could. Percy acted then and Leo was shortly behind. Hunter or not he couldn't risk information on his whereabouts reaching the ears of the gods. Percy caught her in the matter of a few seconds. He was stronger than her and pinned her to a tree in a heartbeat. The girl opened her mouth to scream but before she could get any sound out Percy had clamped his hand over her mouth.

Leo came running up behind Percy with Mrs. O'Leary just behind him. "Come on Perce, Don't you think this is overkill?" Percy shot Leo a look. "I know you don't want anyone knowing where you are but come on she is just a girl." Leo turned his attention to the girl and started talking to her, "If you promise not to scream or try and run Percy will let you go so we can talk. Just nod if you agree."

The girl nodded and hesitantly Percy released her. She was still shaking from fear though. "The…the dog," she managed.

Leo blinked and looked around to the hellhound. "Mrs. O'Leary? She is harmless, well mostly. But there are more dangerous things that Mrs. O'Leary out there," Leo replied as Mrs. O'Leary wagged her tail at the mention of her name. Percy on the other hand was still eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"And your friend? Why isn't he speaking?"

"Percy hasn't spoken in almost," Leo glanced over to Percy who held up four finger without taking his eyes off the girl, "four years. That collar around his neck isn't for decoration. He could scream so loud his throat bled and still no sound would come out."

"How does a collar stop your voice?"

"Magic," Leo said. "Honestly I don't know the full story. The only way we communicate is through him writing. And I am not that good at reading. By the way my name is Leo."

"Silena," the girl said. "Where are your parents?"

Leo suddenly looked solemn. "My dad left when I was little. My mom died a few months ago. Percy's dad did the same. His mom died to but that was a few years ago before he had the chains or collar. What about yours? Why are you out here alone?"

"It's just me and my dad," Silena replied, "He doesn't pay much attention to me though."

"So you haven't run away?" Leo asked.

"What, no. Where would I go if I did?"

"You could," before Leo could even get the word out Percy had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the girl. Leo supposed he should have been expecting it. After all he knew Percy carried a particular hatred for girls after what the Hunters had done to him. Still, this girl was basically on her own anyway. She was clearly a demigod, why shouldn't they take her with them, if she was willing to go at least.

"Come on Perce," Leo whispered. "Just because they treated you like that doesn't mean she will. And if you judge every girl by the Hunters' actions how does that make you any better than them."

The scowl on Percy's face changed slightly and Leo was pretty sure the look he was getting meant something along the lines of, "Fuck you."

"It's the truth," Leo pressed. Percy's grip on his arm grew painful before finally he let go. Leo go the message though.

_Fine then, on your head be it._ With that Percy turned and walked back to camp with Mrs. O'Leary in hot pursuit. Leo turn and walked back to the girl.

"Anyway. You are welcome to come with us if you want. We move around a lot. We are never in one place for more than about twelve hours. Percy is great at getting things to eat and from what he has told me I am an excellent cook," Leo said.

"I don't think I am welcome," She said quietly. Honestly she wanted to go with them. But Percy scared her. He gave off this aura of power that was different than anything she had ever seen. More than that though his eyes bothered her. They were filled with so much hate they almost seemed like a weapon themselves.

"Percy won't stop you from coming. I won't deny he doesn't like girls but he has good reason for that. But he won't judge you by other people's actions. He's cold at first but once he warms up to you he will do anything to save your life. Trust me if it wasn't for him and Mrs. O'Leary I would have died at least a dozen times by now."

"Are you sure it is okay," Silena asked.

"Positive," Leo said. And together they walked back to camp where Percy had curled up in Mrs. O'Leary's fur to get some rest.

* * *

The first time Silena saw the scars she puked. It was the morning after she joined them. She'd slept near the fire that night with Leo on the other side and Percy curled up with Mrs. O'Leary. When she woke however the massive dog was sitting up sniffing the air. She seemed to be anxious, like she was expecting some sort of attack. Looking around she saw Percy sitting on a log facing the stream that ran by their camp. He had removed his shirt and seemed to be working on one of the seams. Later she appreciated the way it was designed to come on and off without his chains getting in the way.

At the time however, all she could think of was how Percy's shirtless back looked. The scars were so numerous it was frightening. Dozens of pail lines running this way and that on otherwise tan skin. The trident on Percy's face had unnerved her but the scars on his back disgusted her. So when she saw them she sat up ran to the nearest tree and vomited all over the trunk. The noise woke Leo and got Percy's attention.

Leo looked around and saw Percy sitting on the log and Silena throwing up on the tree. He walked over and comforted the girl. "Don't worry I did the same thing the first time I saw his back too. Though he waited a few days before letting me see. Still not something you want to wake up to but you do get used to it," Leo paused. "Are you sure you want to come with us?"

Silena was still trying get her breath back but nodded none the less.

"Great," Leo said enthusiastically. "Well we should probably get going. Really we have been here to long as it is. And Mrs. O'Leary is getting really anxious."

"Go were?" Silena asked with her forehead resting on a tree.

"Where ever Mrs. O'Leary takes us," Leo said.

Silena finally turned around. Percy had put his shirt back on and was holding backpack out for Leo to take. Leo accepted the bag just as they heard the howl of a wolf. Percy's eyes bulged and he ran toward his hellhound. "There aren't any wolves around here," Silena said. Leo looked almost as afraid as Percy, now sitting astride Mrs. O'Leary, did.

"Hurry get on Mrs. O'Leary. We need to get out of here now," Leo said urgently. "Good thing you've already through up." Silena found herself sitting between Percy and Leo and before she could question Leo any further the trio was flying through darkness. Then seconds later they were in a different forest hundreds of miles away.

"Uhh, you guys suck," Silena groaned while Leo chuckled. As she looked up though she saw something long and silver sticking out of Percy's leg. After a few moments she realized it was an arrow. "You got shot," she said dully.

Percy was looking around the surrounding area but glanced down and nodded briefly before turning back to his watch.

"Catch your breath. We'll be doing that again in a few minutes. We can't risk her being able to find us. Percy get that arrow out of your leg and put on a tourniquet. We can deal with it later," Leo said. Percy was already doing that though.

"Who was that?" Silena asked.

"We aren't sure exactly but we will explain it latter. Right now keep an eye out. We can't be too careful."

It was about another ten minutes before the jump through the shadows again. This time when they emerged Mrs. O'Leary collapsed in exhaustion and in the distance they could see a water tower that told them where they were.

They had arrived in Fairbanks, Alaska.

* * *

Finally after months of tracking they found the boy. Zoe finally found the boy but only managed to get one shot of and that one arrow hit the boy in the leg. Luckily Zoe had the foresight to poison the tip. It was a mild poison but more importantly it allowed her track the boy's exact location with ease. The problem was were the boy had gone.

Zoe and Lady Artemis now stood at the edge of the realm of the gods. They faced the untamed wilderness that was Alaska. The trouble was it was also the realm beyond the power of the gods. Artemis would be physically unable to cross the border and there were only two places that had more monsters in them than Alaska. The first was the Mediterranean and the second was Tartarus itself.

"What are thy orders, my lady?" Zoe asked.

"If the boy is truly beyond this boundary there is nothing we can do," Artemis said. "I will not risk the lives of my Hunters to pursue him. You say the arrow was poisoned, well good. We are safer with the boy dead anyway. Now he will no longer pose a threat to us. It is safe to say that the only threat to the gods now lies within the hands of Jupiter's son. Though with Juno as his patron we shouldn't have to worry much. She won't hesitate to kill the boy if he becomes a threat."

"What about Poseidon?"

"He will get over it. Just like he got over the whole incident with Medusa. It may take some time but his anger will pass. Now for the first time in years the gods can rest easily."

Zoe kept her silence. Artemis seemed confident in what was to come but Zoe wasn't so sure. The boy had lived for years with wounds on his back that were almost constantly bleeding. There was no guarantee he would be brought down with this poison. And part of her was starting to make her doubt the gods. She kept her thoughts to herself, but she though that for the first time in millennia she was beginning to see what the gods truly were. And it wasn't just Zeus, Hades, or even Artemis that were cruel, Poseidon was as well. All the gods were cruel to those they saw as lesser than themselves. Slowly they turned and started back toward the camp the Hunters had set up toward the south.

"You did well," Artemis said, "Zeus will honor you as a hero for today."

_And for every blessing Zeus gives me Poseidon will give me three curses, _Zoe thought.

* * *

Percy was looking pale. Leo and Silena had cleaned his leg wound as best they could but it didn't seem to be healing. Even the water had seemed unable to touch this would. He was still acting normal though so there wasn't much they could do. Still they were all worried about the wound and what it could mean. Leo and Silena both didn't think they could make it without Percy to help them. And Silena was much less scared of Percy now that she was getting to know him. For now all they could do was hope for the best.

After they had tended to Percy's wound they started to explore the surrounding area. There were an incredible number of monsters here. They saw griffins, massive blue giants Percy called Hyperboreans, Lestrigones, and dozens of hellhounds. They kept their distance form them just to be safe. It was in this searching that they found the doors.

They looked like normal elevator doors from a distance but when they got closer they realized just how large the doors were, and that was the most ordinary thing about them. They were so large Mrs. O'Leary could have walk through them and looked like a normal sized dog. The fronts of them were carved to with images of monsters and death. Around the edges there were some sort of ancient runes the almost hummed with energy. The doors themselves were silver and bordered in some sort of black metal. But the strangest thing was that they were just doors that didn't seem to lead anywhere.

"Any ideas Percy," Silena asked.

Percy shook his head.

Silena turned her head back to the door and looked at the buttons that were just within their reach. Well there was only one button actually, DOWN. "Well, do we try it?" Leo said as he too looked at the button.

"Probably not a good Idea," Silena said quietly. Percy nodded firmly as he swayed slightly. Mrs. O'Leary, meanwhile, had been sniffing around the doors. It was almost like she recognized them.

"Come on we can just take a peak around. We don't even have to go in," Leo said. Percy could see the mischievous light in his friend's eyes and knew there would be no talking him out of it.

Percy rolled his eyes and gestured for Leo to go ahead and push the button. Leo did so and the doors began to open. At first there was a massive boom like a cannon that made them all jump. Dust fell from the tops of the door and slowly they open. What poured out could only be described as pure fear, anger, hate, lust, and everything evil that had ever been. A dull red glow peered out at them and they found their feet rooted to the spot. Mrs. O'Leary barked and the doors started to suck them in like the nose of some monstrous beast.

Suddenly they were all falling though air that was hot and sulfurous. They coughed and gaged as they fell and after what could have been minutes, or hours, or maybe even years they found the bottom. They didn't slam into it in fact they landed lightly on their backs. So gently they didn't even get the air knocked out of them.

Slowly they stood and looked around some sort of cavern. The only light was the dull red glow that seemed to come from, well everywhere. The heat was incredible and only Leo seemed comfortable. But in the distance they could hear the growls and roars of thousands of hungry monsters. The three demigods and their hellhound guardian stood there, each remaining utterly silent as they took in the Hell around them.


End file.
